World of Orbhis
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Tahun 2020 adalah zaman distopia. Di mana populasi manusia menuju ke titik kepunahan karena munculnya spesies baru yang disebut dengan nama Orbhis. Kini manusia yang berhasil selamat harus mempertahankan hidup juga melawan balik demi kelangsungan hidup kaum mereka./NoBLhere
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Tahun 2020 adalah zaman dystophia. Di mana, populasi manusia menuju ke titik kepunahan karena munculnya spesies baru yang disebut dengan Orbhis atau hybrid. Kini manusia yang berhasil selamat, harus mempertahankan hidup mereka juga melawan balik demi kelangsungan kaum mereka. No BL here.

 **Inspirasi :** Attack on Titan dan anime/film sejenis.

 **Rated** : T semi M for seriously bloody fight and scene (rated bisa saja berubah)

 **Genre** : Adventure - Fantasy - Horror - Sci-fi

 **Chara** : Sasuke - Naruto - Other chara will reveal as the chapter Update

 **Desclaimer** : Naruto belong to the owner

 **Warning** : Gore - AU - Typo(s) - OoC - Update karet elastis - Plot karet elastis - Jangan ber'ekspetasi terlalu tinggi pada fiksi ini

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **==Awal adalah permulaan dari akhir==**

.

.

.

 **11 Februari 2020**

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang terlalu menarik darinya kecuali mungkin tentang penampilan yang sedikit jauh lebih baik dari kebanyakan rata-rata pemuda jepang pada umumnya. Dia memiliki rambut dengan surai mencuat kebelakang, berwarna hitam yang senada dengan iris mata sipitnya. Mempunyai kulit yang sedikit pucat dengan muka stoik.

Mungkin, bagi sebagian orang. Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang Introvert atau pengurung diri atau hikikomori untuk sebutan yang lebih dikenal di negara ini. Padahal, waktu di sekolah dulu. Dia termasuk ke dalam murid pilihan, artinya setiap nilai di berbagai mata pelajarannya sangat bagus. Bahkan termasuk kelas olahraga sekalipun.

Memiliki otak cemerlang, tubuh yang sehat dan muka yang tampan pasti adalah impian setiap pemuda di dunia ini. Kebanyakan 'mereka' pasti akan memilih untuk menapaki masa depan yang lebih baik. Misal ; model, atau pembawa acara, atau atlet.

Tapi semua itu sepertinya hanya angin lewat bagi pemuda satu ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan pemuda pada umumnya, Sasuke lebih memilih berdiam di kamar. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia jauh lebih nyaman jika duduk di sebuah kursi hangat dengan sepasang mata obsidiannya menatap layar komputer sambil menyaksikan keindahan dunia yang sebenarnya yaitu dunia Maya.

Entah kenapa, tapi menurutnya di dunia itu. Dia jadi lebih bebas meng'ekspresikan dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu status sosial, segudang kelebihan atau tentang masalah penampilan. Di dunia maya, kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatmu. Ibaratnya mungkin seperti sebuah kebebasan. Life is freedom.

Tapi tentu saja, segala hal pasti memiliki konsekuensi-nya sendiri. Sasuke cenderung menjadi anti-sosial, jarang berbicara kepada orang lain atau bahkan menyapa mereka. Kondisi tubuhnya juga menjadi menurun karena kualitas hidup yang tidak sehat, lalu masa depan yang cerah? itu hanyalah mimpi indah bagi Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang baru di forum?"

Sasuke, menekan-nekan tombol mouse. Mencari segala sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Kebetulan, hari ini seharusnya paling tidak ada 3 berita yang update di forum tempatnya bergabung. Perkumpulan cyber ini memiliki nama 'Secret World Hunter Organization'.

Terkesan sedikit berlebihan, tapi informasi apa yang ada di dalamnya sepadan dengan namanya. Sesuai dengan judul topiknya, di sini. Para anggotanya dapat bertukar informasi mengenai sesuatu yang berbau secret dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Misalnya saja : Kasus tentang John Titor sang pengelana waktu, penemuan Loch Ness atau bahkan penampakan UFO atau Alien dan semacamnya.

Orang yang menjadi pendiri forum ini memiliki nickname bernama IFounder. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah salah satu orang yang mempengaruhi Sasuke menjadi seorang Introvert sejati. Dulu berkat adanya postingan yang membahas tentang konspirari perang dunia kedua membuat Sasuke langsung kagum dengan sosok maya ini.

Sebuah postingan baru muncul atas nama uploader adalah ketua forum—IFounder. Kali ini adalah berita mengenai sebuah Fenomena bernama 'Grasia'.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, berita tentang hal ini sedang hangat-hangatnya menjadi perbincangan di dunia maya. Ada cahaya yang sering terlihat di berbagai penjuru dunia. Berwarna merah, kuning, atau biru. Kadang juga hijau dan putih, bentuknya seperti aliran gelombang laut. Mungkin mirip seperti fenomena Aurora yang biasa terjadi di daerah dingin seperti ujung kutub bumi.

Beberapa orang sempat mengaitkannya dengan jenis Aurora baru, ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa itu salah satu proyek NASA yang hasil uji cobanya gagal dan terlihat di bumi. Bahkan ada yang mengaitkannya dengan UFO atau yang paling ekstrim adalah bahwa ini adalah pertanda akan adanya kiamat.

Sasuke membuka private messenger kepada ketua forum.

 **IMEMBER99 :** Oh, sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita. Hm... sekarang muncul efek distorsi ruang ya? menarik juga.

Itu tadi adalah nickname milik Sasuke, untuk angka 99 tidak ada maksud khusus. Pemuda bersuara monotone ini memilih angka 99 karena menurutnya adalah angka nyentrik.

 **IFOUNDER :** Ya, ya. Kau ketinggalan beritanya. Di daerah perumahan di New York, setelah beberapa menit fenomena Grasia terjadi. Terjadi gempa yang sedang yang meluluhlantakan tempat itu. Banyak yang bilang kalau itu ulah UFO

 **IMEMBER99 :** Menarik juga, ehm btw. Apa ada korban jiwa di sana. Cukup kasihan juga sebenarnya... :(

 **IFOUNDER :** Dari info yang kudengar sih, tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja, katanya kalau listrik di sana mati total selama 1 Minggu berturut-turut. Merepotkan sekali, hidup tanpa jaringan internet seperti hidup di zaman es.

 **IMEMBER99 :** Untuk yang satu itu aku juga setuju.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika dia melihat sebuah gambar yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah bayangan sebuah makhluk yang terperangkap di dalam sebuah tabung besi. Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau makhluk itu memiliki tinggi yang sangat besas. Sekitar 4 meter-an.

 **IMEMBER99 :** Hei, gambar yang satu itu apa?

 **IFOUNDER :** Hm... entahlah. Seorang hacker membobol jaringan pusat gooogle dan tiba-tiba memberikan gambar ini. Seharusnya, berita ini sudah tersiar di TV.

 **IMEMBER :** Oh, benarkah? aku akan mencoba menge-ceknya.

Dengan itu, Sasuke logout dari dunia mayanya. Tubuhnya beranjak ke ruang tamu, meraih remote yang berada di atas meja kayu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda itu berhasil menghidupkan TV dan mencari berita yang dimaksud.

 **Ramai dikejutkan tentang seorang hacker yang membobol database internet dunia, orang-orang bilang bahwa hacker ini gila karena tidak ada kerjaan untuk hanya sekedar mengirimkan semua akun Dunia maya dengan gambar aneh seperti ini. Tapi beberapa orang berspekulasi bahwa gambar itu adalah propaganda antara negara-negara adikuasa. Sementara pihak Gooogle pun tidak memberi penjelasan mengenai hal ini.**

Sasuke memijat keningnya sendiri. Beberapa tahun ini, menurutnya banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Bukan hanya di kotanya, tapi negaranya. Bahkan negara-negara lain pun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Ya, tapi mengesampingkan hal itu. Rasa kantuk sudah mendera Sasuke, matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terbuka. Jika Sasuke ingat, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan dia masih terjaga. Padahal, besok jam kerjanya jatuh pada shift pagi.

"Sebaiknya tidur dulu."

Dengan itu, setelah mematikan remote tv, lampu ruangan dan sikat gigi. Pemuda Uchia itu akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, izinkan otaknya untuk beristirahat guna mempersiapkan diri menyambut pekerjaan esok hari.

.

.

.

 **12 Februari 2020**

Walaupun Sasuke adalah seorang introvert sekalipun, dia tidak mungkin bisa hanya hidup di dalam kamarnya saja. Suatu saat, tubuhnya mau tidak mau harus keluar dari sarangnya. Jika ditanya tentang alasan, jawabannya sudah pasti. Semua orang butuh uang, semua orang butuh makanan. Tidak mungkin, hanya dengan memandangi layar komputer seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya bisa terpenuhi.

Ini adalah dunia nyata, bukan manga atau anime di mana sang heroine introvertnya. Secara ajaib dapat bertahan hidup hanya dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana heroine itu mendapatkan uang tanpa bersusah paya. Dari mana dia mendapatkan makanan, minuman, baju baru, modem dan hal-hal lainnya. Semua itu masih menjadi misteri.

Dan, jika kau berusaha menyamakan kehidupanmu dengan di anime atau manga. Percayalah saja, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 bulan, kau pasti sudah menjadi gelandangan.

Berbicara dengan pemuda berwajah datar ini, dia sekarang bekerja sebagai tukang pengantar pizza. Tentu saja yang terbayang adalah betapa mirisnya kehidupan orang ini. Dan Sasuke juga membencinya, semua prestasi dan nilai tingginya semasa sekolah. Semua itu sekarang hanya menjadi pajangan belaka.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun juga, sudah untung dirinya diterima menjadi pengantar pizza. Setidaknya, dengan gajinya yang sekitar 150.000 yen, dia bisa mencukupi kehidupannya dan paling penting, dia masih bisa bersurfing ria di dunia maya.

Lalu, kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta keluarganya untuk paling tidak memberikan uang bulanan kepadanya.

Jawabannya, cukup mengejutkan juga. Pemuda berambut hitam ini, mengatakan bahwa hanya orang yang tidak memiliki kemaluan saja yang masih mengandalkan uang orang tua di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Mungkin itu benar, terlebih lagi karena Sasuke yang sudah belajar hidup mandiri dan tidak ingin menyusahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku—kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah Sasuke mengenakan seragamnya, pemuda itu berangkat dengan menggunakan vespa miliknya. Tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup pagar, pemuda itu mulai berkendara membelah jalanan aspal Konoha.

Konoha, adalah wilayah yang baru diakui oleh negara jepang pada tahun 2017. Sebenarnya, wilayah ini dulunya bagian dari kota Akihabara. Karena beberapa hal, membuat pemerintahan jepang akhirnya memutuskan untuk meresmikan Konoha.

"Oh, Sasuke! kau datang kerja tepat waktu."

Sang manager menyapa sang Uchiha, tepat setelah Sasuke membuka pintu kaca bertuliskan open itu. Lelaki itu hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman singkat.

Manager ini berumur kira-kira 60 tahun. Dengan memakai kaca mata dan rambut uban keperak-perakan yang disisir ke arah belakang. Di tag namenya bertuliskan Homura Mitokado, dialah orang yang mau menerima Sasuke.

"Ah, belum banyak pegawai yang datang. Ada paket antar untuk gedung bank di kawasan komiket Konoha."

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera menuju ke bagian dapur. Meraih tumpukan pizza siap antar yang disusun cukup tinggi sebelum akhirnya kembali keluar untuk melaksanakan kerjanya.

Dan beginilah Sasuke ketika bekerja. Masih sama, dia tidak banyak bicara, biasanya langsung akan bertindak jika sudah mendapat order dari manager. Untuk pegawai lain, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu mengenali mereka. Biasanya hanya sebatas saling lempar pandang dan senyum. Benar-benar monoton.

Suara mesin vespa yang menderu melintas jalan terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Saat ini, dia dalam perjalanan. Sembari mengusir rasa bosan karena jarak yang ditempuh lumayan jauh. Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sekitar. Untuk waktu pagi hari, sudah banyak yang memulai aktivitasnya. Biasanya banyak dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemuda yang bersekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Ada juga ibu-ibu yang menyirami tanaman pekarangan rumahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Untuk hari ini sepertinya berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya normal hingga dia menyadari bahwa matanya merasa silau karena sinar cahaya yang memantul dari kaca spionnya. Merasa terganggu, Sasuke memiringkan spion itu dan melihat ke asal cahaya.

Ini bukan cahaya mentari di pagi hari, intesitas cahaya yang tertangkap di kornea matanya terlalu tinggi. Lagipula, warna dominannya adalah hijau.

"Grasia?"

Sasuke, memandang dengan terkejut ketika fenomena ini muncul dihadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, di atas kota Konoha. Walaupun ini sudah pagi, tapi cahanya terlihat dengan jelas. Meliuk-liuk dengan indah layaknya seekor ular. Gradiasi warnanya juga berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Mulai dari warna hijau, beralih ke merah hingga ungu cerah.

"Bagaimana mung—tunggu. Ini sudah wajar, tapi kenapa bisa muncul di pagi hari? dan anehnya cahayanya juga sedikit berbeda..."

Mendadak Sasuke mengingat kembali private messengernya dengan ketua forum. Dia mengatakan jika belakangan ini fenomena distorsi ruang kerap kali muncul setelah fenomena grasia terjadi. Dalam hal ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit takut.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kata IFOUNDER, distorsi ruang terjadi terakhir kali di New York. Jika menurut periode, seharusnya Konoha akan mengalami hal ini pada Juni ke depan. Tapi ini terlalu cepat..."

Beragam spekulasi muncul dipikiran Sasuke. Tapi dia segera mengenyahkan hal negatif itu di kepalanya.

"Yang penting aku harus mengantarkan pesanan ini terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

Sasuke segera menaruh pesanan. Selama menunggu sang resepsionis kembali dari ruang utama untuk mengembalikan uang tip, Sang Uchiha memilih untuk memandang ke ruangan sekitar. Jika diingat, ini sudah kedelapan kalinya semenjak dia melangkahkan kakinya pertama kali di sini. Saat itu, pada musim dingin tahun lalu. Di mana keadaan Konoha sedang turun salju.

Ruangan ini tidak mengalami perubahan yang banyak. Semua masih sama. Lantai perak yang terlihat mengkilap setiap saat, dinding beton dengan warna senada, orang-orang yang sedang mengambil uang dan juga suara TV di bagian dinding sebelah selatan yang disediakan oleh bank.

Suara iklan yang mempromosikan sebuah android tiba-tiba berganti dengan kabar singkat.

 **"Dikabarkan bahwa fenomena Grasia kini tengah terjadi di seluruh belahan dunia di saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa penyebabnya, tapi hal ini cukup berdampak pada** —

Layar TV berkedip berkali-kali, bersamaan dengan gelas yang berisi air mulai menampakkan riak. Sebuah guncangan pelan dirasakan oleh kaki Sasuke.

Terhuyung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya normal kembali. Tapi tetap saja, seluruh orang yang berada di bank ini menjadi panik. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang memilih bersembunyi di bawah kursi tunggu, beberapa lagi memutuskan keluar bank. Dan beberapa lagi lebih memilih tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya berdiri di bank. Dan Sasuke termasuk ke dalam pilihan ketiga.

"A-Ada apa ini?"

Sang resepsionis yang baru saja kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena merasa shock.

"Apa ini gempa bumi?"

"Bukan. Aku rasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan fenomena grasi—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, kini listrik padam di dalam ruangan itu yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mati total.

'Listrik mati? apa ini juga pengaruh dari grasia?, itu cukup masuk akal. Mengingat gejala yang dikatakan oleh IFOUNDER juga sama persis seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Setelah fenomena grasia, guncangan ringan, listrik mati total dan—'

"Kita semua harus keluar dari tempat ini! akan ada distorsi—"

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di depan pintu bank. Tepat, sesaat sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Tekanan yang dihasilkan cukup kuat. Pintu itu langsung hancur, bahkan tubuh Sasuke juga terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Sementara para wanita yang berada di dalamnya berteriak dengan histeris.

"ADA APA INI!?"

Sasuke bangkit, tubuhnya saat ini mengalami berbagai luka lecet akibat ledakan yang dihasilkan. Dengan susah payah, dia berdiri kembali.

Guncangan kembali terjadi. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih hebat dan sedikit lebih lama. Retakan demi retakan lantai mulai terbentuk di sana-sini. Bersamaan dengan lampu bank yang bergoyang-goyang hebat.

'Sial, kenapa distorsi ruang terjadi di sini?, tapi... mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi di berbagai tempat lain. Apa maksudnya?'

Selang beberapa puluh detik, guncangan sudah menghilang. Sasuke dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam bank segera keluar dari bangunan itu. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mereka adalah, mereka yang tadi memutuskan untuk keluar dari bangunan sebelumnya. Mereka—

—mati.

Dengan kondisi menggenaskan. Tubuh mereka terpisah dan berceceran, ada yang tergencet badan mobil. Ada yang tertusuk tiang jalan, atau bahkan tubuhnya benar-benar sudah hilang karena pengaruh ledakan tadi. Genangan darah yang berasal dari korban tewas, merembes dengan tenang di antara kaki-kaki mereka.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Resepsionis itu menutup matanya sambil menjerit keras. Tidak kuat menahan gambaran yang ada. Bahkan beberapa pria di antara mereka memuntahkan isi perutnya karena jijik.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Sungguh, bangunan-bangunan yang pondasinya tidak tersusun dari beton hancur luluh lantah dengan tanah. Aspal-aspal juga terbelah menjadi dua, banyak mobil dan motor yang terbakar dengan hebat. Dan lebih parah lagi, cipratan darah tergores di sepanjang jalan-jalan dan dinding bangunan.

"Aku rasa tempat yang paling aman saat ini adalah stasiun kereta api bawah tanah Konoha. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh."

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka bergegas menuju ke arah yang di maksud. Berlari di antara teriakan histeris orang-orang yang memandangi apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal, 10 menit yang lalu. Semua masih berjalan dengan normal, tapi siapa sangka jika distorsi waktu bisa terjadi?

Anehnya, distorsi ini berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dengan gambar dari postingan yang Sasuke lihat kemarin. Walaupun di gambar, rumah mereka juga hancur. Tapi tidak sampai masuk dalam taraf kerusakan seperti ini. Bahkan area lingkupnya juga sangat besar.

Selama Sasuke dan lainnya menuju ke stasiun, selama itu pula mata obsidiannya menyaksikan hal yang sama. Rumah hancur, mayat bergelimpangan dan juga orang-orang selamat yang menangisi nyawa orang terkasih mereka. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kerusakan dan kerusakan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit juga banyak dari sebgaian yang roboh.

Puluhan benda yang mirip dengan meteor kemudian muncul dari atas langit—atau lebih tepatnya muncul dari cahaya grasia yang masih bersinar. Benda itu terbakar dengan hebat, berjumlah sangat banyak dan yang pasti turun menghujani daerah yang ada di bawahnya dengan keras.

"WHOAA APA ITU?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang juga ikut dalam kelompok bersama Sasuke dan orang lainnya, menunjuk ke atas langit. Ketika salah satu benda itu mendarat dan menghantam bank yang tadi mereka tempati.

"Mengerikan!, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika tadi masih di dalam sana!"

Bangunan itu langsung hancur. Hanya menyisakan puing-puing yang dilahap kobaran api. Mencipatakan kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung ke atas langit.

"Kita harus cepat!"

Sasuke dan lainnya mempercepat langkah mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, keadaan mereka berada di antara hidup dan mati. Hujan meteor itu terus menghantam bangunan yang ada. Walaupun seluruh tempat rata dengan tanah, untung saja belum ada yang mengenai mereka.

"Itu dia!"

Salah seorang pria berbadan gemuk menunjuk tempat tujuan. Stasiun kereta api Konoha hanya tinggal beberapa belas

meter lagi.

Di saat yang bersamaan pula, meteor dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar menuju tepat ke arah mereka. Sontak Sasuke dan lainnya berlari kalang kabut.

"Sial! meteor itu mengarah ke arah kita. Ayo!"

Mereka sudah memasuki dan menuruni tangga. Bergegas segera mungkin menuju ke dalam.

 **DUUAARRR**

Untung saja, meteor itu menabrak setelah mereka sampai di stasiun dengan selamat. Tapi, masalahnya adalah. Jalan mereka untuk keluar juga tertutup akibat bongkahan bangunan yang hancur.

Di sini, listrik tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Hal ini terjadi karena stasiun ini memiliki cadangan listrik sendiri. Jadi, dengan mengaktifkan panel khusus yang terdapat pada bagian tertentu terowongan stasiun, lampu tetap bisa dinyalakan walaupun di luar sedang terjadi pemadaman besar-besaran.

Satu hal lagi, tempat ini juga merupakan tempat yang paling aman yang bisa digunakan untuk berlindung dari kejadian seperti ini. Letaknya yang 20 meter di bawah tanah, dengan pondasi baja dan beton tidak bisa ditembus bahkan oleh ledakan bom sekalipun.

Pria gemuk tadi berdiri di antara mereka. Badannya lusuh dengan berbagai lecet di tubuh dan beberapa pakaian yang sobek karena pengaruh ledakan barusan.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Semua mengangguk sebagai jawaban, termasuk Sasuke. Saat ini pikirannya terlalu pusing untuk mencerna segala hal yang terjadi. Dia hanya duduk bersender pada dinding di samping kanan stasiun.

Lelaki berambut kuning angkat bicara, cukup aneh. Walaupun dalam keadaan begini, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan yang berarti.

"Tapi seriusan. Guncangan, ledakan dan meteor tadi dari mana as—"

Atap dari stasiun kembali berguncang, ini berarti ledakan kembali terjadi di permukaan luar sana. Entah disebabkan oleh meteor, atau ledakan misterius.

"Lihat, bahkan hal ini masih terus terjadi sampai sekarang."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan grasia. Distorsi ruang. Aku pikir hal itulah yang terjadi saat ini."

Sasuke memberi jawaban yang singkat.

"Dari yang kalian lihat tadi, pengaruh distorsi ruang ini mungkin juga terjadi di berbagai kota selain Konoha. Atau bahkan negara-negara yang lainnya."

.

.

.

 **2 bulan kemudian...**

 **Sasuke POV**

Sudah lewat dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu. Keadaan kami masih terjebak di tempat ini, tidak ada yang berani keluar karena terkadang bunyi goncangan masih sering terjadi di sini. Ditambah lagi, keadaan psikis dari mereka juga ada yang masih trauma.

Itu memang hal yang wajar. Melihat sebuah mayat manusia di depan mata kepala sendiri pasti menimbulkan ingatan yang mendalam. Apalagi jika itu adalah mayat dari orang terkasih. Entah bagaiamana...

Kami yang dulunya tidak saling kenal, kini juga mulai saling berkomunikasi. Menjadi teman curhat juga teman mengobrol. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka, tapi mereka bersikap hangat dan baik kepadaku.

Setelah saat itu, kami memutuskan untuk mencari orang lain yang masih selamat di sekitar stasiun bawah tanah ini. Itu benar, tidak butuh beberapa lama. Sekitar 52 orang, mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Berlindung di dalam kereta listrik yang terhenti. Keadaan mereka rata-rata sama, yaitu shock.

Jadi, selama kami berada di dalam tempat ini. Untuk masalah tempat tinggal, kami menggunakan kereta. Di samping keadaan di sana lebih nyaman dan terjaga, ada beberapa perlengkapan yang bisa digunakan. Sedangkan untuk makanan, mereka yang membawa bekal melakukan barter dan membaginya terhadap korban selamat yang lain.

Tentu saja ini tidak cukup, menurut salah seorang masinis. Khusus di ruang penyimpanan para pegawai tersedia bahan makanan instant dan minuman yang cukup untuk diambil. Kami biasanya melakukannya secara terjadwal setiap lima hari sekali. Letaknya berada cukup jauh dari lorong, tapi itu juga berguna untuk mengenali tempat ini agar lebih jelas.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau sudah bangun?"

Lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata shappire, memakai baju dan celana jersey dengan tatapan aneh. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, umurnya kemungkinan sama denganku. Sifatnya sedikit ceroboh dan juga mungkin humoris. Dia adalah orang pertama yang memanggil nama depanku.

Aku membuka mata malas, mengerjabkannya sesaat sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari dalam kereta.

"Oh, Uchiha-san. Ohayuu"

Yang menyapaku ini, dia adalah resepsionis bank dulu. Namanya Shizune, dia berambut hitam sepundak dengan warna mata yang senada. Untuk sepintas dia benar-benar mirip denganku. Mungkin, jika bukan karena marganya yang tidak bernama Uchiha, aku sudah memanggilnya kakak.

Aku menyapanya kembali dengan menganggkat tangan. Berjalan kembali, kali ini pandangan mataku bertemu dengan pria berambut gendut dan wanita di sampingnya. Nama mereka Jirobou dan Tayuya. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika mereka sebenarnya adalah sepasang suami istri. Bahkan aku sendiri juga terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia dan istrinya sedang memasak mie instant yang dibawah kemarin.

Satu lagi, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mulut yang memiliki gigi yang cukup runcing. Mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda. Namanya Shuigetsu. Dia seorang pelajar perguruan tinggi. Saat ini pemuda itu hanya memainkan koin yang dilempar ke udara.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Dia menyapaku, walaupun tanpa saling memandang.

"Jadi, bagaimana. Apa kita harus memberitahu mereka?"

Naruto yang sedari ikut di belakangku, yang hanya terdiam kini mulai bertanya. Dia menanyaiku perihal jumlah makanan yang ada. Jujur walau berat untuk diakui bahwa persedian pangan kami mulai habis. Jika terus digunakan pasti akan benar-benar tiada dalam tiga hari lagi.

Ini cukup menjengkelkan. Seluruh media komunikasi di tempat ini juga terputus total dari dunia luar. Bahkan pasukan yang seharusnya dikirim oleh pemerintah untuk menyelamatkan korban yang selamat juga tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin mereka menganggap bahwa tidak ada selamat. Nyatanya, 50 nyawa lebih sedang mengharapkan untuk dijemput di stasiun bawah tanah.

"Ya. Kita tidak boleh menyembunyikannya lebih lambat."

"Oi, sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kita berada di sini. Apa kau memiliki keluarga?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Untuk hal ini cukup sensitif. Benar juga, dua bulan lebih aku terjebak. Tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ayah maupun ibu. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? itu masih misteri. Tapi, seharusnya aku yakin. Mereka tinggal di Akihabara, kota itu cukup terjaga. Setidaknya, walaupun rumah mereka hancur, tapi mereka berhasil mengungsi dengan selamat. Tidak seperti kami...

"Tentu saja. Tapi yang lebih penting, bagaimana agar kita bisa keluar dari kota ini."

"Hm... baiklah, jadi sekarang tujuan kita menemui masinis dan mengumpulkan seluruh orang, kan?"

Rencananya adalah, karena di sini orang yang paling dipercayai dan dihormati adalah masinis kereta. Aku, Naruto dan dia akan mengumpulkan seluruh orang. Memberi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya dan sebisa mungkin mengajak untuk bergegas. Entah bagaimana tanggapan mereka, tapi kita tidak mungkin selamanya akan berada di tempat ini.

Jika rencana berhasil, kami akan mempersiapkan diri. Salah satu di antara kami akan pergi ke atas, memastikan bahwa keadaan benar-benar sudah aman. Mengatur hari dan tujuan untuk pergi. Saat itu, mungkin kami akan membuat tanda SOS atau semacamnya yang mampu digunakan menolong. Ataupun kami akan pergi ke kota Akihabara, karena di sana jelas keadaan jauh lebih aman. Mungkin...

"Oh, nak Sasuke dan Naruto ya. Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin agar anda mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kita tidak mungkin akan terus tinggal di tempat ini."

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan pilihan ini. Beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang merasa trauma. Aku takut nantinya, jika hal ini malah membuat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau."

Memang benar. Aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka yang masih trauma. Pasti hal itu adalah tekanan mental yang cukup parah. Tapi, keadaan seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut.

Aku memandang Naruto sesaat. Hanya untuk memastikan mendapat anggukan persetujuannnya mengenai pilihanku.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus bisa melawan trauma psikis mereka. Lagipula, persedian makanan akan habis dalam tiga hari."

Sang masinis hanya tersenyum, dia setuju.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"APA!?"

"INI BERCANDA KAN!"

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI"

"Hei, ini tidak berbohong kan?"

Aku hanya menatap mereka. Persis seperti ucapan pak masinis, keadaan menjadi lebih kacau. Mereka terlihat cemas dengan apa yang pak masinis katakan. Mereka terkejut, berusaha membodohi diri mereka agar apa yang dikatakan orang yang di depannya ini hanyalah candaan belaka.

"Eh, minna. Aku kira, kita tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri di sini. Lagipula, makanan juga akan habis."

Aku mencoba membantunya, walaupun sepertinya mustahil. Mereka tetap bergeming dengan keputusan mereka. Banyak yang tetap menolak.

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi diam. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan pendapat mereka. Matanya sedari tadi seperti memandag kesal. Ya, wajar juga karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang cukup sempit.

"Jadi, apa kalian ingin mati di sini? tidak berbuat apapun, menunggu sampai ada orang yang akan menolong kalian? percayalah. Itu hanyalah ilusi kalian semata. Apa kalian masih belum sadar juga? hanya kita yang tersisa saat ini, di kota ini. Tidak ada siapapun. Ingin mengharapkan bantuan pemerintah? seharusnya jika mereka peduli. Kita pasti sudah ditemukan dan mengungsi di tempat yang seharusnya, bukannya terjebak di kota ini."

Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku sependapat dengannya, tidak ada lagi yang menolong kalian. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu menyelamatkan kalian hanyalah diri kalian sendiri. Tinggal pilih saja, mau berdiam diri di tempat ini sambil mengharapkan bantuan yang tidak pernah ada, atau mencoba keluar. Pergi meninggalkan kota dan menuju ke tempat pengungsian yang sebenarnya."

Mereka semua terdiam. Kata-kata kami berdua sepertinya cukup merasuk ke dalam pikiran mereka. Ini adalah usaha terakhir kami, jika ini tidak berhasil. Mau bagaimana lagi...

"Bodoh! aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya! Siapa yang tahu jika guncangan dan meteor itu akan datang kembali!?"

"Itu benar! peluang untuk hidup jauh lebih besar berada di tempat ini."

Payah. Mereka masih saja bersikeras dengan argumen mereka.

"Baiklah dimohon diam. Kita tahu ini memang sulit, tapi yang dikatakan Naruto dan Sasuke itu benar. Tapi kembali lagi, keputusan yang ada akan kembali ke kalian sendiri. Kalian bebas untuk memilih, tetap tinggal di sini atau ikut bersama mereka."

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

 **Hari berikutnya... malam hari...**

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya empat orang yang ikut bersama kedua pemuda itu. Mereka adalah sang resepsionis Shizune, sepasang suami istri—Jirobo dan Tayuya, dan terakhir pelajar nyentrik Shuigetsu.

Total ada enam orang ditambah Sasuke dan Naruto, pak masinis sebelumnya memilih menolak karena alasannya yang harus tetap menjaga mereka. Sasuke menghargainya, dalam hal ini pak tua itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap kelompok yang tinggal di sana. Itu karena mereka pasti akan kacau jika tidak ada sosok 'pemimpin' bagi mereka.

Berbicara tentang rencana, terjadi sedikit perubahan di dalamnya. Mereka akan langsung pergi keesokan harinya. Mengenai jalur, sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menyelediki bahwa di ujung lorong—sekitar 250 meter. Ada pintu yang masih bisa digunakan untuk keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah.

Dalam persiapannya, tentu saja mereka sudah membawa bekal makanan yang cukup untuk persedian sekitar 2 hari atau 4 hari jika mereka bisa menghematnya. Sebuah kompas, peta kota Konoha, beberapa senter dan tali serta sepasang pisau untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Jadi hanya kita saja ya yang akan pergi, cukup menjengkelkan juga sih."

Naruto, menenteng tasnya. Bersama dengan anggota yang lainnya, mereka mulai berjalan melewati lorong kereta.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Naruto-dono, kami yakin kalau kita pasti akan bisa keluar dari kota ini dengan baik."

Jirobo berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Ya, biar saja kalau mereka nanti akan terus terjebak di sana. Toh aku juga tidak perduli."

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu dengan mereka Shuigetsu-kun!"

Untuk yang ini, kepala pemuda berambut biru muda ini sukses mendapat jitakan keras oleh tangan Shizune. Sementara semua orang kecuali Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu Shuigetsu. Kau baru tahu, kan? rasanya dijitak oleh perempuan?"

Naruto menggoda sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

Selama itu pula mereka mulai berjalan dan berjalan, menembus panjangnya lorong yang berbentuk seperti perut ular. Sekitar satu jam setelah kepergian mereka dari tempat awal.

Sebuah lorong kecil, di dalamnya terdapat pintu besi berukuran panjang tiga meter dan lebar dua meter. Berwarna merak dengan bentuknya yang sedikit tidak berbentuk, terlebih lagi tulisan yang mengatakan 'hanya untuk pegawai'. Sasuke yakin ini adalah tempat yang dituju.

"Itu pintunya, walaupun sudah peyok sana-sini tapi sepertinya masih bisa dipakai."

Sasuke memandang ke arah teman-temannya, senyuman mereka menggambarkan ekspresi kemantapan. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Langkah kaki Sasuke mengawali perjalanan mereka untuk menuju ke permukaan setelah dua bulan lebih mereka berada di bawah.

"Teman-teman, akhirnya kita bis—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti, entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti bergetar. Langkah kakinya juga terhenti, ekspresinya memandang horror apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hoi ada apa?!"

Kota yang dulunya bernama Konoha, dengan berbagai keindahan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Kini tidak ubahnya seperti kota mati. Di tambah lagi, benda aneh yang berbentuk seperti telur yang terbungkus kepompong memenuhi berbagai sudut bangunan di kota. Berbagai tulang belulang manusia berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

.

"Kota apa ini?..."

.

.

Disinari cahaya indah rembulan dan fenomena grasia, kota ini tidak ubahnya seperti kota kematian...

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Hm... Errorcodec di sini.

Jika sudah sampai di tulisan ini, maka izinkan saya untuk memberi sambutan kepada kalian semua...

SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA ORBHIS!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ***** tawa ala psikopat*

Jadi, temanya mirip dengan anime 'Attack On Titan'. Hanya saja di sini, setting timenya di masa depan (4 tahun dari sekarang) dengan musuh bukan bernama Titan, melainkan spesies Hybrid bernama Orbhis. Bisa dipastikan bahwa spesies ini pasti akan sangat Overpower, dengan berbagai kemampuan gila yang membuat manusia waras akan langsung menyerah begitu melawannya.

Tidak ada kekuatan dewa atau sennin atau chuniibyou atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan canon Naruto dari para karakter, mereka akan murni mengandalkan kekuatan otot dan otak mereka sendiri. Jika pun nanti ada, kekuatan itu nantinya akan berhubungan dengan logika dan bukan fantasy.

Untuk scene meteor, bayangkan saja seperti menonton film 2012 dengan setting di kota.

Orbhis sendiri akan benar-benar muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Bersama dengan kekuatan dan penampilannya seperti apa.

Sampai jumpa. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Tahun 2020 adalah zaman distopia. Di mana, populasi manusia menuju ke titik kepunahan karena munculnya spesies baru yang disebut dengan Orbhis atau hybrid. Kini manusia yang berhasil selamat, harus mempertahankan hidup mereka juga melawan balik demi kelangsungan kaum mereka. No BL here.

 **Inspirasi :** Attack on Titan dan anime/film sejenis.

 **Rated** : T semi M for seriously bloody fight and scene (rated bisa saja berubah)

 **Genre** : Adventure - Fantasy - Horror - Sci-fi

 **Chara** : Sasuke - Naruto - Other chara will reveal as the chapter Update

 **Desclaimer** : Naruto belong to the owner

 **Warning** : Gore - AU - Typo(s) - OoC - Update karet elastis - Plot karet elastis - Jangan ber'ekspetasi terlalu tinggi pada fiksi ini

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **== Darah pertama dan tekad ==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teman-teman, akhirnya kita bis—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti, entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti bergetar. Langkah kakinya juga terhenti, ekspresinya memandang horror apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hoi ada apa?!"

Kota yang dulunya bernama Konoha, dengan berbagai keindahan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Kini tidak ubahnya seperti kota mati. Di tambah lagi, benda aneh yang berbentuk seperti telur yang terbungkus kepompong memenuhi berbagai sudut bangunan di kota. Berbagai tulang belulang manusia berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

.

"Kota apa ini?..."

.

.

Disinari cahaya indah rembulan dan fenomena grasia, kota ini tidak ubahnya seperti kota kematian...

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran, Naruto diikuti dengan lima orang lainnya menaiki tangga, berdiri di posisi yang sama oleh Sasuke dan memastikan hal apa yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu sampai bergetar. Mata membelalak lebar dan mulut nyaris terbuka.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Ini gila!, tidak kukira jika kerusakannya sampai separah ini setelah dua bulan lamanya."

"Naruto-dono... "

Suigetsu melangkah mendahului mereka. Perhatiannya ter'arah pada benda berbentuk bulat lonjong selebar satu meteran dengan bentuk seperti telur, di setiap bagian sampingnya terdapat seperti jaringan selaput daging yang sangat tipis, menempel pada permukaan benda tersebut. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan benda itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan kepompong.

Untuk sekarang sebut saja sebagai 'telur'. Benda ini berjumlah sangat banyak, jika memperhatikan setiap sudut bangunan pasti telur ini akan dapat dijumpai, terkadang hanya tergeletak di setiap ubin-ubin lantai yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi merah kehitam-hitaman karena darah yang mengering, ada juga yang menempel pada bagian dinding-dinding bangunan yang masih berdiri atau bahkan bergelantungan di atas pohon mati dan atap gedung.

"Oi, benda itu apa?"

Secepat Suigetsu melupakan rasa terkejutnya setelah melihat pemandangan horror yang terjadi, kini telur itu sudah memenuhi hasrat keingintahuannya.

Sifat Suigetsu memang sedikit aneh jika harus dinilai, bahkan Sasuke harus mengakui hal itu. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, besar kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah 'premannya' sekolah. Mengenakan anting di sebelah kuping dan kukunya yang dicat hitam. Benar-benar ciri khas preman.

"Itu, bentuknya mirip dengan telur. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mana ada telur yang memiliki diameter lebih dari satu meter. Mungkin hanya potongan puing bangunan." Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Yang lebih penting sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha merespon. "Mungkin kita harus mengelilingi tempat ini dulu. Siapa tahu jika masih ada orang-orang yang selamat. Walau bagaimana pun juga, kita tidak bisa menelantarkan mereka yang masih berharap." Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Setidaknya aku masih peduli dengan mereka yang ingin keluar dari kota ini."

"Aku rasa Uchiha-san benar. Walau presentasinya sedikit, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika masih ada yang selamat."

"Aku setuju dengan Shizune-chan, lagipula. Bekal persedian kita juga hanya bertahan selama dua hari, itu tidak cukup untuk perjalanan menuju ke Akihabara." Tayuya menambahkan.

.

.

.

Jadi, rencana mereka sekarang adalah menelusuri kota. Bukan seluruhnya karena itu mustahil, kelompok ini hanya akan mengecek sekitar tempat dari rute yang akan Sasuke gunakan untuk menuju ke Akihabara. Selama perjalanan, hal yang pasti ditemui adalah bau anyir dan amis yang mereka cium, tulang berserakan dan objek 'telur' yang terus memenuhi pandangan mereka.

Ada hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi, beberapa bangunan kecil masih ada yang berdiri. Walaupun tidak dalam keadaan sempurna, tapi jika dilihat dari bentuknya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa masih ada orang yang hidup, dan tentu saja. Selama hal itu masih memiliki potensi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, mereka pasti akan menuju ke sana dan mengeceknya.

Untuk sejauh ini, masih belum ada orang yang ditemukan. Tapi, berkat hal ini pula, kelompok Sasuke juga menemukan beberapa bungkus makanan yang masih layak untuk dikonsumsi. Kebanyakan, kaleng sarden cepat saji yang berserakan di dalam bangunan. Atau juga beberapa minuman kaleng yang masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam ruang pendingin yang rusak.

"Kita akan beristirahat di tempat ini. Hari sudah benar-benar malam."

Sasuke, memutuskan untuk menaruh perbekalan mereka di sebuah bangunan yang dulunya adalah bekas minimarket. Kebetulan pondasinya masih terlihat baik, tidak banyak ditemukan lubang-lubang besar di sekitar dinding dan atapnya.

Dengan itu pula, masing-masing dari mereka membagi tugas. Ada yang menata terpal, membuat makanan instant, menentukan rute mana yang akan dipilih dan berjaga di sekitar tempat mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat bagian pada pilihan ketiga.

"Kita akan berjalan ke arah selatan, mengikuti alur kereta bawah tanah Shibuya. Jalan di sana jauh lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku percaya saja denganmu Sasuke. Tapi, apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan keadaan di sini."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hm, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau fenomena Grasia terus terjadi? dan pengaruh distorsi ruang jika belum terjadi. Padahal, selama ini jika kita memperhatikan, biasanya dalam kurun waktu sehari atau 24 jam, akan ada minimal 10 sampai 20 guncangan terjadi." Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan, sudah hampir lima jam kita keluar sejak pukul tujuh malam dan keadaan masih terlihat normal."

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, untuk satu ini memang benar. Karena keadaan yang berjalan dengan normal membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Jika Sasuke mengingat, bahkan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat ini pun, fenomena Grasia masih terus terjadi.

Memang ini adalah kabar baik, tidak adanya guncangan atau yang lebih parah—hujan meteor masih belum terjadi hingga saat ini. Tapi, karena segala hal berjalan mulus sesuai rencana justru menciptakan kesan bahwa sedang ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi.

"Kau benar Naruto. Sampai tiga hari yang lalu, angka terjadinya guncangan cenderung menurun. Hal seperti ini pun juga bisa tidak kusadari."

Naruto memasang seringai senyuman. "Yah!, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah hal baik bagi kita. Kemungkinan untuk pergi dengan selamat dari kota ini jauh lebih besar, hehehe."

Mengganggu perbincangan mereka berdua, Jirobo mendatangi kedua pemuda ini. Dari ekspresinya, menunjukkan kalau ada hal penting yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke-dono, Naruto-dono!, Suigetsu dan aku menelusuri tempat sekitar sini. Sepertinya, Suigetsu-dono menemukan telepon kabel yang masih dalam keadaan baik, aku dan dia tidak membawa uang receh. Mungkin kalian bisa ke sana."

"Wakatta, biar aku dan Naruto yang pergi. Jirobo-san, tolong jaga para wanita sebentar sampai kami kembali."

Mendapat anggukan persetujuan, Mereka bergegas keluar menuju ke arah yang dimaksud. Tentu saja setelah mendapat di posisi mana Suigetsu sekarang dari keterangan pria berbadan gendut itu. Sekitar 100 meter-an.

Dalam gelapnya malam, suara tapak kaki sepatu mereka menghiasi sepi yang tidak berujung. Berlari, bergegas. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jirobo adalah fakta. Jika itu benar, maka peluang untuk mereka selamat akan menjadi sangat besar. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka saja, seluruh korban selamat di stasiun bawah tanah juga dapat dievakuasi. Maka dari itu, mereka terburu-buru.

"Oi!"

Naruto berteriak panjang. Melambaikan tangan untuk memperjelas keberadaan mereka.

Suigetsu memicingkan mata untuk mempertajan penglihatannya. Dua orang kini menuju ke arahnya. Tak butuh waktu

lama, mereka sudah berkumpul.

Masing-masing dari kedua mata mereka memperhatikan secara seksama. Sebuah telepon umum. Kondisi kotak pelindung berwarna hitam itu sedikit peyok. Untungnya, telepon di dalamnya sedikit lebih baik.

Saluran telepon terhubung dengan kabel yang terpasang di bawah tanah. Walaupun keadaan kota Konoha sudah hancur, tapi ada kemungkinan jika jaringan telepon kabel masih berfungsi karena mereka menggunakan jaringan khusus dan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan komunikasi di kota itu.

"Ya, dan Jirobo tadi memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Cukup bosan juga karena hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Dan beginilah, kami menemukan benda ini. Dari penampilannya sih masih ada kemungkinan untuk bisa digunakan. Sayangnya koinku tertinggal di tas dan pak gendut itu tidak memilikinya sepeserpun, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menemui kalian. Siapa tahu jika kalian memilikinya."

Naruto merogoh sakunya. "Ya, aku punya beberapa sen, tapi apa benar bisa dipakai?"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Dengan itu, Naruto memasukkan koin tersebut. Mengambil gagang telepon dan menekan nomor darurat 1***—untuk menghubungi bagian militer kepolisian kota Akihabara. Dengan harap-harap cemas, ketiga pemuda ini menunggu bersamaan dengan bunyi berdengung nyaring yang terdengar beberapa detik.

"Tidak ada jawaban."

Sasuke menggebrak kotak telepon itu. "Sama saja. Jaringan telepon juga putus total. Tidak ada alat komunikasi yang bisa digunakan."

Untuk hal yang satu ini, dia sedikit kesal. Peluang untuk bisa menghubungi pihak militer kota sebelah tidak

membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak usah dipikir terlalu keras, Sasuke. Ya, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, mana ada telepon umum yang masih berguna di tengah kota yang sudah hancur ini. Bahkan para pihak militer juga tidak pernah melakukan evakuasi di sini." Suigetsu berusaha menenangkan.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Diiringi dengan telepon yang ditaruh kembali di tempatnya, Naruto bertanya kepada Uchiha muda.

"Kita kembali. Tidak ada hal lagi yang dibutuhkan di sini."

Hendak mereka bertiga untuk berjalan menuju base camp sementara, sebuah suara terdengar. Lengkingan tinggi.

"KYAAAAA!"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Suigetsu mematung. Mata menatap tajam ke arah langit. Ini adalah suara yang mereka kenal, suara Shizune.

"Itu tadi?!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke berlari diikuti dengan dua pemuda di belakangnya. "Itu suara Shizune-san, ada

yang terjadi!"

'Suara tadi jelas mengatakan bahwa Shizune dan lainnya berada dalam bahaya. Tapi bahaya apa? distorsi ruang belum terjadi sampai sekarang, dan tidak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka bertiga, adanya penjahat tidak mungkin.'

Selang beberapa menit, mata ketiga pemuda ini membelalak lebar ketika Shizune berlari. Dalam keadaan baju, tangan dan sebagian wajah yang penuh darah segar. Menetes membasahi jalana aspal yang dilaluinya. Eskrepinya menunjukkan bahwa dia mengalami shock berat. Matanya membelalak lebar sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa Shizune-san?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku—dia—Tayuya-san—Jirobo-san..."

Shizune menatap kosong dengan pandangan ngeri. "Kita harus pergi sebelum 'dia' juga memakan kita... KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Tenanglah sebentar Shizune-san, kita tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa maksudmu memakan kita?!" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Shizune.

Sepasang obsidian Shizune menatap tajam ke arah iris onyx Sasuke, wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan. Dingin dan ketakutan...

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU? KITA HARUS SEGERA LARI DARI SINI!"

"Lari dari apa? apa yang harus kita hindari?"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke. "Aku kira, kita memang harus lari..."

Kini Naruto juga ikut berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Menatap Naruto sejenak untuk menyaksikan ekpsresinya yang seperti sangat terkejut. Mata shappire-nya terpaku pada suatu objek.

Getaran kecil dirasakan kaki Sasuke, berdentum secara berulang-ulang. Ini bukan distorsi ruang, melainkan mirip seperti langkah kaki suatu objek yang sangat besar. Intesitasnya semakin besar dan besar.

"ITU..."

Sebuah benda—bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah makhluk. Tengah menuju atau berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Makhluk ini, memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat besar. Hampir empat meter. Berperawakan kekar dengan otot-otot berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan karena darah. Tangannya menjulang lebih tinggi daripada kakinya, memiliki kuku lancip yang tidak terlalu panjang tetapi sangat tajam. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan darah dan terlebih lagi—

—badan dari Tayuya yang sudah tidak utuh itu, diseret secara paksa menggunakan mulut bergerigi tajamnya yang sibuk mencerna tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"HAHH! DIA MENDEKAT!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka berempat lari dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju tak tentu arah. Saat ini, tujuan mereka hanya satu, berlari secepat mungkin. Menyelamatkan diri dan tidak tertangkap oleh sosok makhluk itu.

"Tayuya-san mati?"

Dalam deru langkah yang menggebu-gebu, Naruto bertanya kepada Shizune yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Naruto, kita bisa membahasnya nanti. Sekarang kita harus segera meloloskan diri dari makhluk itu! keselamatan kita jauh lebih penting saat ini!"

Sasuke, menambah kecepatannya setelah sejenak menoleh ke belakang. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Kurang dari 20 meter perbedaan posisi mereka bertiga dengan makhluk itu.

Monster itu, berlari dengan brutal. Bahkan, mobil-mobil bekas yang berserakan, seakan-akan seperti hanya sebuah kerikil. Semua ditabrak dan diinjaknya hingga tidak berbentuk. Beberapa juga terpelanting jauh menabrak gedung disekitarnya karena kekuatan yang sangat besar.

'Dia', wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Mulutnya condong ke arah depan, mirip seperti seekor serigala tapi tidak memiliki bulu. Taring-taringnya sangat tajam, mulutnya terbelah hingga 70% dari keseluruhan kepalanya—sampai hingga ke kupingnya. Makhluk ini, juga tidak memiliki mata. Hanya hidung dan kuping yang letaknya sendiri tidak simetris dengan bentuk wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Sedih, ketakutan, ngeri dan ingin bertahan hidup. Itu adalah apa yang kami pikirkan. Dia makhluk yang haus darah, instingnya hanya dipenuhi keinginan untuk membunuh dan memakan kami. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Ada apa Sasuke? hah... hah... hah... apa kau teringat sesuatu!?" Naruto bertanya ke arahku dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Apa yang kumaksud adalah gambar tidak jelas yang dulu pernah kulihat di postingan. Sosok makhluk yang terperangkap dalam tabung besi. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memastikan seratus persen bahwa sosok siluet itu adalah

makhluk brutal yang mengejar kami. Tapi, dari bentuknya aku cukup yakin bahwa foto itu adalah benar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita bisa selamat dari makhluk ini! yang jelas kita harus terus berlari."

Cih!, ini dalam keadaan sulit. Bagaimanapun juga, kami adalah manusia biasa. Mereka sudah kelelahan untuk berlari, nafasku juga hampir habis. Dan monster itu, dia juga semakin mendekat. Sialan, kalau begini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum kami nanti akan berakhir sama dengan Tayuya-san!

Deru langkah dari monster itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku yang merasa penasaran menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan. Dia menghilang. Tunggu!

"Awas di atas! dia akan menyergap kita!"

Monster itu melompat! sangat tinggi hingga tubuhnya terangkat sekitar 12 meter di atas tanah, bahkan nyaris menutupi sinar rembulan. Tangannya membentuk gerakan untuk menerkam.

Kami bermanuver untuk menghindar, masing-masing bergerak berlawanan arah sebelum monster itu menginjak kami dengan tubuhnya.

 **BRAAKK! DUMMMMM!**

Guncangannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat kami terhuyung beberapa saat. Monster itu mendarat dengan tidak mulus, badannya terseret beberapa meter di atas jalan aspal yang rusak—tidak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Seketika itu juga, mataku menatap tidak percaya. Jalan yang menjadi pijakannya, hancur berantakan.

Monster itu terhuyung untuk beberapa saat, ini karena tekanan yang dihasilkan tubuhnya menghasilkan benturan cukup kuat di kepalanya.

Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan kami untuk berlari. "Jalanan di sini terlalu terbuka, kita akan masuk ke dalam puing-puing!"

Detik berikutnya, kami sudah masuk ke sebuah bekas gedung yang masih berdiri kokoh. Di dalam sana, ada banyak pilar-pilar penyangga dan juga mobil-mobil bekas yang sudah hancur karena terbakar. Di dalam sini, setidaknya monster itu akan kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang besar akan menabrak pilar-pilar yang ada.

"Dia tidak mengikuti kita... yokatta... Hah... aku sudah pegal!" Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas lantai yang kotor.

"Masih ada kemungkinan jika dia nanti akan menemui kita. Tapi aku pikir kita sekarang sudah aman."

Jika benar, alasan kenapa monster itu tidak mengejar kami karena kepalanya pasti terbentur dengan keras. Walaupun dia monster sekalipun, setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki titik vital yang sama yaitu bagian kepalanya. Ini karena segala kesadaran diatur oleh otak yang terlindung dalam kepala. Jadi, hal tadi pasti membuat kesadarannya terganggu beberapa saat.

Aku dan lainnya memulihkan nafas kami yang masih memburu. Peluh menetes membasahi ubin yang berada di bawahnya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan, jika kami harus berlari menyelamatkan diri dari sosok makhluk raksasa setinggi 4 meter. Terlebih lagi...

Aku mendekati Shizune, hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaannya—atau lebih tepatnya bagaimana keadaan mentalnya. Sebelumnya, dia berkata jika dirinya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tayuya dan Jirobo dihabisi dan dimakan oleh monster itu. Ini pasti tekanan yang cukup hebat baginya, apalagi dia juga adalah wanita yang hormon emosionalnya jauh lebih banyak daripada laki-laki.

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Shizune-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa diduga, dia melabuhkan kepalanya di pundakku. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak mengira jika mereka berdua akan berakhir setragis ini... hiks hiks..."

Selama beberapa menit, aku membiarkannya tetap dalam posisi ini. Hanya untuk mebuat keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Untuk saat ini, hal yang paling dibutuhkannya adalah tempat untuk mencurahkan segala beban kesedihan.

.

.

.

 **Shizune POV**

"Jadi, bisa beritahu kami apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Setelah cukup lama, kesedihanku bisa sedikit berkurang. Ini berkat pemuda berambut hitam itu, dia sudah mau membiarkanku bersandar di pundaknya. Tapi, saat ini. Aku harus mengingat kembali kejadian tragis itu. Saat di mana mereka dibunuh.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius mau menanyai hal seperti itu padanya. Dia masih terpukul."

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku juga sependapat dengannya. Ada baiknya kita membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama. Toh, makhluk itu juga tidak mengejar kita lagi."

"Iyee. Daijoubu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Dengan itu aku memulai bercerita.

 **Flash back**

Aku dan Tayuya-san memasak mie instant, bekal kami. Walaupun hanya mie, setidaknya ini masih lebih baik daripada tidak memakan apapun. Benar, secara tidak sadar. Dua bulan ini, hanya makanan ini yang aku konsumsi. Dulunya yang selalu membuka makan malam dengan menu daging, kini harus terbiasa dengan jenis instant ini.

Kehidupan kami orang yang selamat bisa dibilang cukup berat. Apalagi kami terjebak di dalam stasiun bawah tanah selama lebih dari dua bulan. Tanpa ada kemewahan. Ini benar-benar jauh berbalik dengan kehidupanku dulu.

"Hai, Shizune-chan. Sudah selesai, untuk sekarang kita bisa memanggil mereka untuk makan."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Suigetsu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih keluar. Mereka belum kembali, kita bisa mendahuluinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil suamiku."

Belum sempat Tayuya meninggalkanku, aku merasakan getaran di tanah. Sangat kecil dan samar, hampir tidak terasa. Tapi anehnya, intesitasnya menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin besar. Seperti, ada benda besar menuju kemari.

Rasa penasaran memanggilku untuk melangkah keluar. Dan, hal yang kulihat adalah Tayuya-san dan Jirobo-san menatap ingin tahu terhadap objek kecil yang kami lihat dari seberang reruntuhan. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Itu... apa dia orang yang selamat selain kita?"

"Aku rasa tidak, 'dia' walaupun dalam jarak yang sangat jauh kita masih bisa melihat wujudnya. Padahal jika diukur, jarak kita dengan gedung di belakang gedung itu terlampau lebih dari 50 meter. Seharusnya, jika itu adalah korban selamat dia hanya akan terlihat sebagai titik kecil. Ditambah lagi, sekarang juga malam hari. Tidak mungkin kita bisa melihat 'dia' dengan sejelas ini. Kecuali jika—"

Hal terakhir tidak dilanjutkannya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, guncangannya juga menjadi semakin terasa.

"Anata! kau harus masuk ke dalam! aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang ini!"

Seketika itu juga, jantungku berdetak menjadi lebih cepat untuk hal yang tidak kuketahui. Sensasi ketakutan memenuhi seluruh tubuhku.

Tanpa menoleh, Jirobo-san berkata. "Tayuya, pergi dari sini lewat pintu belakang."

"Apa maksudmu! aku tidak mungkin meninggalkamu sendirian!"

"Jangan bodoh, Tayuya! keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting di sini. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Mataku membelalak lebar. Sosok itu ternyata bukan manusia! dia seperti... raksasa. Entahlah, hanya itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Tapi yang jelas, dia dipenuhi dengan rasa lapar.

Kakiku bergetar hebat.

"Jirobo-san! kita harus pergi bersama! dia—monster itu sangat berbahaya!"

Kami berusaha membuka dan menggedor pintu pembatas kami dengan Jirobo-san. Tapi apa daya jika dia sudah menahannya dengan tubuhnya. Tidak memperbolehkan kami untuk membukanya.

"Cepat pergi! Aku akan menahannya sebisa mungkin! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu!? kau tidak mungkin—"

"Maka berdoalah agar aku bisa menyusul kalian! CEPAATT!"

Itu adalah pertanda. Aku memegang tangan Tayuya-san dan menariknya dengan paksa. Terus terang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi apa daya, nyawa kami dipertaruhkan di sini.

Tayuya-san terlihat menangis, tapi akhirnya mau menuritku. Meskipun tidak rela...

.

.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MELEWATI PINTU INI, BAKEMONO!"

.

 **PRANG!**

 **.**

 **BRAKK!**

 **.**

Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar nyaring. Memengkakkan telinga disusul dengan suara hantaman yang sangat keras dari arah Jirobo-san.

Aku membelalakkan mata.

"JIROBO-SAN!"

"ANATA!"

Tubuh pria itu langsung terkoyak setelah tubuhnya ditabrak sebegitu kerasnya oleh sosok raksasa itu. Terlalu keras hingga pintu itu langsung hancur seketika.

Darah berceceran di mana-mana ketika tangan kekar monster itu, menusuk ke dada Jirobo-san hingga tembus ke tulang pinggangnya. Jirobo-san memuntahkan darah segar.

"KHUH..."

Kakiku langsung tidak bisa digerakkan. Terlalu shock hingga rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Jirobo-san... dimakannya...

Monster itu, melahap kepalanya dan memutusnya dengan menggunakan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Cipratan darah merembes di mana-mana.

"KYYAAAAA!"

Bunyi lengkingan suaraku memenuhi bangunan ini.

"ANATA!" Tayuya-san, mengepal tangannya dengan erat. Dia mengambil pisau lipat yang diselipkannya di sakunya.

"KOROSHITTEARU!"

"MATTE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Tayuya-san menatapku dengan ekspresi membunuh. "Sudah jelas kan? aku akan membunuh monster ini!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, mataku mulai meneteskan air mata. "Tapi itu mustahil, kan? tidak mungkin kau bisa membunuhnya!, lagipula kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan pengorbanan Jirobo-san sia-sia. AYO!"

"Aku... tidak bisa melakukannya Shizune-chan. Gomenasai, tapi kau pergilah sendirian. Hidup tanpa Jirobo tak ada bedanya dengan kematian... setidaknya, biarkanlah kami bersama walau di dunia berikutnya. Ini permintaanku, kumohon hargailah itu."

Aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jirobo-san menitipkan keselamatan istrinya padaku, tapi di sisi lain. Tayuya-san jika memohon agar aku meninggalkannya.

"Aku—"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia mendorongku dengan seluruh tenaganya. Memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Pergi! sampaikan salam terakhirku ke mereka bertiga. Jangan lupa, untuk tetap bertahan hidup." Tayuya-san memberikan senyuman terindah juga terakhir.

Monster itu yang sudah selesai menelan mayat Jirobo-san, berlari ke arah kami. Taring-taring panjangnya mengangah dengan lebar, tangannya terangkat sejajar ingin menangkap.

"Tidak kali ini!"

Tayuya menebas tangan monster itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada. Membuatnya terhenti beberapa saat, tapi... Tangan yang satunya langsung mencabik perut sebelah kanannya. Darah itu, terciprat ke seluruh wajahku.

Ini bohong kan?

Aku sedang bermimpi buruk kan?

Tayuya-san, dia sedang bermain-main denganku kan?

"Shi—zu—ne... larilah..."

Deg deg deg deg

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat, rasanya ingin meledak.

"KYAAAA!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka seorang diri...

Mati mati mati mati mati mati mati mati matai... mayat mayat mayat mayat...

Kota apa ini!?

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Semua orang tampak terkejut tidak percaya dengan penjelasan dari Shizune. Rasanya, emosi sudah meluap-luap di ujung kepala. Kematian sepasang suami istri ini terlalu tragis. Mereka harus meregang nyawa di tangan seorang monster itu.

"Setidaknya, mereka mati dalam kemantapan hati. Aku—tidak, kami yakin jika arwah mereka bahagia di sana."

Sasuke, memegang dadanya sendiri. Dia, mata obsidiannya berkaca-kaca. Walau hubungannya dengan Jirobo atau Tayuya tidak sedekat dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi dia juga merasa kehilangan, kedua orang itu sudah bersama mereka selama dua bulan ini. Memberikan segala kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

"Aku setuju dengannya, setidaknya sekarang kita harus memenuhi permintaan mereka berdua agar tetap hidup." Suigetsu menambahkan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sedang menyusun rencana. Kembali lagi sekarang, tas mereka tertinggal di dalam reruntuhan supermarket itu. Bersama segala perbekalan, dan alat-alat lainnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali adalah hal yang gila. Di luar sana, monster itu sedang menunggu, mengais sisa bangunan untuk memakan mereka berempat.

Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Tanpa makanan, minuman dan alat-alat mereka.

"Untuk sementara kita akan berada di sini, mungkin sampai pagi. Jadi, bersabarlah. Tahan rasa lapar dan haus kalian, tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."

Saat ini, itulah keputusan terbaik yang bisa diberikan Sasuke. Walaupun ini sulit, tapi nyawa mereka bisa sedikit lebih terjamin.

.

.

.

"Jadi, makhluk apa dia itu sebenarnya?"

Naruto membuka obrolan, sudah 20 menit mereka berdiam diri. Tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap karena ada rasa waswas jika sosok itu akan muncul kembali.

"Oh, ya. Sebelumnya kau tadi mengatakan jika kau pernah melihatnya."

"Aku pernah melihatnya, tapi hanya sebatas gambar. Tapi tidak terlalu jelas karena itu hanya siluetnya saja. Dan mengenai apa sebenarnya makhluk itu. Aku tidak tahu."

Suigetsu tiba-tiba menyambung. "Wajahnya mirip seperti alien yang pernah aku lihat di film 'Alien vs Predator', tapi badannya malah mirip predator itu sendiri. Jika harus memberi nilai, maka jawabanku 1 dari 10, dia mengerikan, buas, haus darah..."

"Dan raksasa, ingat. Badannya seperti dalam anime 'Shingeki no Kyojin', kecuali mungkin untuk bagian tangannya." Naruto menambahkan.

"Dari apa yang aku lihat tadi, monster itu hanya bergerak menurut insting. Dia tidak memiliki pikiran. Besar kemungkinan kalau dia dalam kategori alien atau hewan hasil uji coba."

"Ya, jangan sampai Sasuke. Jika dia memiliki akal, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas itu pasti buruk sekali."

Sasuke memandang ke arah Shizune yang masih terdiam.

"Kau masih shock?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan pundakku untukmu men—"

.

 **BRAAKKK!**

 **SRZZRZTTTTT!**

—SHIZUNE-SAN!"

.

Tangan Raksasa, menangkup seluruh kepala Shizune dari belakang steelah berhasil menjebol dinding itu, dalam sekejab

mata. Tubuhnya tertarik, bersamaan dengan darah segar yang merembes dari cela kuku tajam monster itu.

"AHH!"

Lengkingan rasa sakit keluar dengan bebas dari mulut mantan resepsionis itu. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan kuku tajam itu, tapi justru hal ini malah membuat sang monster mengangkat tubuh mangsanya lebih ke atas. Menggantung di ketinggian.

'Gawat!, aku harus bertindak cepat! nyawanya dalam keadaan bahaya!'

Sasuke, mencari segala benda yang menurutnya mungkin untuk melawan monster setinggi 4 meter itu. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada batang besi berkarat yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian, Sasuke mengambil senjata itu, memanjat lalu menusuknya dalam-dalam ke pangkal kepala monster itu.

"HAHHH!"

Teriak Sasuke, ditekannya batang besi itu kuat-kuat di kepalanya. Darah kemerah-merahan menyeruak dari luka tersebut, membasahi wajahnya.

"SASUKE!" Teriak kedua pemuda di belakangnya.

'Struktur kepalanya jauh lebih kuat dari yang kuduga. Benda ini tidak berhasil menembus tempurung kepalanya. Aku harus menambah kerusakan lukanya agar dia segera melepaskan Shizune-san!'

"Kalian bantu aku!, lukai tangan monster ini!"

Sementara monster itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak tentu arah ketika Sasuke memaksa menyeret tusukan itu turun, membuka luka hingga mengangah lebar.

 **KRRZZTTTTT!**

Darah mengucur lebih hebat dari luka yang sudah menganga sepanjang 3o senti itu.

'Berhasil!'

Naruto dan Suigetsu tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengambil besi yang ada. Menyerang jari-jari tajam itu. Dan Naruto, berusaha menarik tubuh Shizune yang masih tertangkap di atas.

 **"HHHRRRRRRR!"**

Monster itu berteriak dengan suara berat, sepertinya dia kesakitan.

Tangan raksasanya mengibas ke arah Sasuke, menabraknya dengan keras hingga mementalkan tubuhnya beberapa meter. Menabrak pilar yang ada di belakangnya, sementara sang Uchiha memuntahkan darah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"SASUKE!"

"Kalian... tinggalkan aku!"

Suara Shizune mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak mungkin! jangan harap jika kami akan membiarkan teman kami terbunuh gara-gara dia!" Naruto, menolak.

'Ini, kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup adalah nol. Tidak ada peluang, tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Dan monster itu, dia sangat kuat...'

.

.

GRRRR!

.

.

Suara tadi bukan berasal dari monster tersebut. Ini seperti suara gergaji mesin yang dinyalakan, hanya saja entah berasal dari mana asalnya.

"KAU!"

Suara pria paru baya menggema dari dalam gedung.

"Tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada temanmu. Mereka menginginkanmu untuk hidup, maka seharusnya kau berjuang untuk itu. Bukannya pasrah. Dasar wanita..."

Seorang pria paruh baya, tiba-tiba muncul. Melompat ke arah sang monster, lalu memotong tangan raksasa itu dengan gergaji pedang yang dibawanya. Dengan sekali tebasan kuat, putus sudah daging itu. Shizune yang jatuh ditangkap dari bawah oleh pria yang berbeda.

"Itu... Sughoi..."

Seperti seorang penyelamat, pria yang membawa Shizune tadi memberi perintah kepada ketiga pemuda. "Kalian, ikut denganku. Serahkan saja, yang satu ini padanya."

"Heh!? Itu tidak mungkin paman!, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu!?"

Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan model poni aktor laga Bruce Lee ini tersenyum lebar.

"Wahai anak muda, apa menurutmu perkataanku ini kejam jika melihatnya?"

Pria itu menunjuk temannya yang sedang 'menyiksa' monster itu. Dia menyabet dan menggores seluruh bagian dari monster itu. Mulai dari kaki hingga tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, monster itu ambruk karena tidak memiliki kaki dan tangan untuk berdiri.

 **SRRRZZT! SRRRZZT! SRRRZZT! SRRRZZT! SRRRZZT! SRRRZZT!**

Tebasan demi tebasan terus dilakukannya, monster itu seolah-olah seperti sedang dimainkannya. Tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk membalas perbuatan orang yang sedang brutal memotong-motong tubuhnya. Bahkah untuk bergerak sesenti pun.

"Lihat kan?"

"Hoi, kalian. Kita harus lari sebelum dia bangkit lagi."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu dengan bangkit lagi?, dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri!"

Pria yang membawa gergaji mesin itu membopong tubuh Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak perlu kujawab, lihat saja sendiri!"

Mengerti apa maksudnya, Sasuke memperhatikan monster itu. Ujung tangannya yang terpotong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna putih—tulang. Struktur benda itu terbentuk. Dikuti dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan sulur jaringan kulit, sekumpulan benda itu membentuk sebuah—

—Tangan. Tubuhnya utuh kembali!

"Ini gila!" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. "Dia beregenerasi!?, apa maksudmu luka yang kau berikan tadi tidak ada gunanya!?"

"Setidaknya, itu memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk kita menyelamatkanmu bodoh!. Lagipula, kau tidak berterima kasih karena kami berhasil membawa teman wanita kalian secara utuh!"

"Apa maksud paman!?" Naruto menyahut.

"Ya, biasanya selama kami menyelamatkan korban yang selamat. Mereka sudah dalam keadaan terpotong. Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan barusan."

Orang yang membawa Shizune mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hoi pak tua!, apa maksudmu jika monster ini tidak bisa dibunuh?" Suigetsu bertanya.

Orang yang membawa Shizune terdiam sebentar, tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya... Err... kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu..."

"Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan ini nyata!, maksudku yang benar saja. Dia Immortal!?"

"Kalian, tidak ada waktu berbicara. Waktu regenerasinya tinggal sepuluh detik sebelum dia benar-benar bangkit dan mengejar kita. Guy, Sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu dengan jebakannya."

Orang yang bernama Guy ini tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian mengambil sebuah kantong berwarna hitam.

"Benda apa itu?"

Sasuke keheranan, sementara Guy hanya tersenyum. Lalu melempar kantung itu.

 **TRARR**

Ratusan kelereng berhamburan setelah kantong itu jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Menyebar ke segala arah seperti riak air.

"Ini akan menghambatnya!"

'Jadi begitu, dia bermaksud agar membuat jalanan yang dilalui oleh monster itu menjadi licin. Dengan begitu, dia akan terjebak dengan kelereng-kelereng itu. Cukup cerdik. Tapi sekarang...'

Mereka berenam sudah meningalkan gedung itu, cukup jauh. Hingga sosok monster itu ataupun getaran akibat langkahnya sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi.

Dalam gelapnya malam, sang mentari akan segera terlahir kembali. Begitu pula dengan mereka, setelah mengalami berbagai hal mendebarkan. Akhirnya, ada waktu untuk mereka beristirahat sejenak.

"Sekarang, cuma satu pertanyaanku. Setelah melakukan semua ini, kemana kalian akan membawa kami pergi?"

Orang yang membopong Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan tersenyum juga karena tertutupi oleh kain berwarna biru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kami akan membawamu—

.

.

.

—ke tempat pengungsian yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

.

"HAH!?"

.

.

.

Dengan itu, awal dari perjuangan mereka untuk melawan sosok misterius ini akan dimulai mulai dari sini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Luar biasa, hampir sebagian besar cerita ini didominasi dengan adegan kejar-kejaran dan gore. Dua orang sudah ter'eliminasi. Rest In Peace for Tayuya dan Jirobo. Tindakan heroik kalian akan saya kenang di sini *mengheningkan cipta*

Jadi, penampilan dari Orbhis sudah diketahui di sini. Penjelasan dan penggambaran dari monster ini bisa anda pahami dengan mudah oleh perkataan Suigetsu dan Naruto. Wajahnya seperti Alien di film 'Alien vs Predator', sedangkan tubuhnya seperti anime 'Attack On Titan'.

Sejauh yang diketahui sampai chapter ini. Orbhis tidak memiliki otak. Mereka hanya mengandalkan insting. Ukuran tubuh yang diketahui sebesar 4 meter. Monster ini juga tidak memiliki mata, alias buta. Dia hanya merasakan keberadaan 'mangsa'nya (baca : Manusia) melalui indra pendengaran dan penciuman.

Kelebihan?

Tubuh beregenerasi. (Sekalipun badannya dipotong pasti akan tumbuh lagi dalam beberapa detik atau menit. -Tergantung kerusakan juga-)

Dan berdasarkan dari penjelasan dua orang yang menyelamatkan kelompok Sasuke. (Kalian sudah sangat tahu siapa mereka), monster ini. Untuk saat ini TIDAK BISA DIBUNUH alias IMMORTAL. -Lah cara bunuhnya piye?-

Untuk itu, akan terkuak di chapter berikutnya.

Sedangkan objek 'telur', mereka juga akan dijelaskan oleh author di chap berikutnya juga. (Guys, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan detailnya karena mengandung spoiler.)

Hm.. Fenomena Grasia juga ada hubungannya dengan monster ini.

ByTheway, Untuk **pencil dan tinta :** Thanks untuk koreksinya, saya tidak sempat menge-check hehe.

Mungkin itu saja karena word sudah mencapai 5K. Saya tidak mau kepanjangan.

Sampai jumpa. **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Tahun 2020 adalah zaman distopia. Di mana, populasi manusia menuju ke titik kepunahan karena munculnya spesies baru yang disebut dengan Orbhis atau hybrid. Kini manusia yang berhasil selamat, harus mempertahankan hidup mereka juga melawan balik demi kelangsungan kaum mereka. No BL here. -Heroine=Sasuke-

 **Inspirasi :** Attack on Titan dan anime/film sejenis.

 **Rated** : T semi M for seriously bloody fight and scene (rated bisa saja berubah)

 **Genre** : Adventure - Fantasy - Horror - Sci-fi

 **Chara** : Sasuke - Naruto - Other chara will reveal as the chapter Update

 **Desclaimer** : Naruto belong to the owner

 **Warning** : Gore - AU - Typo(s) - OoC - Update karet elastis - Plot karet elastis - Jangan ber'ekspetasi terlalu tinggi pada fiksi ini

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **== Mereka yang bertahan hidup ==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee, walaupun paman tadi bilang bahwa kita akan dibawa ke pengungsian yang sebenarnya..."

Naruto, tersenyum kecut. Digaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal berkali-kali, entah kenapa ekspetasinya ketika mendengar bahwa mereka bisa sampai ke tempat yang lebih baik harus diturunkan sedikit (atau banyak). Di dalam pemikirannya, dia membayangkan bahwa mereka nanti akan dijemput oleh puluhan pasukan khusus dan dibawa oleh helikopter. Tapi dia harus sedikit kecewa.

"Ini memang pengungsian yang sebenarnya. Berhentilah menunjukkan ekspresi anehmu."

Pria bermasker itu meletakkan senjata gergaji mesinnya di sembarang tempat, dan membopong Sasuke menuju ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Suigetsu dan juga Naruto.

"Tapi aku kira kau akan membawa kami ke tempat semacam bunker, maa~ biarlah yang penting kami bisa selamat."

Tempat yang mereka datangi terbilang masih cukup bagus, atau setidaknya masih berdiri kokoh. Mengingat bangunan lainnya kebanyakan sudah rata dengan tanah, dan di stasiun bawah tanah dulu. Tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari dua bangunan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, tempat ini adalah bekas dari gedung bekas mall dulu. Alasan kenapa gedung ini tidak hancur seperti lainnya karena dinding-dinding luarnya ternyata berlapis beton dan jaring besi di bagian dalamnya. Membuat kerangka intinya menjadi lebih kuat.

Dan begitu Naruto dan lainnya masuk, mereka cukup kaget karena ratusan orang sudah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah. Beberapa bahkan mendatangi kawanan ini, memegangi tangan trio pemuda ini sambil berkata 'Wah, ada yang selamat! yey!'.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah, Suigetsu langsung pergi entah kemana ke dalam ruangan setelah mencium aroma masakan yang sepertinya baru matang. Sementara, Sasuke dan Shizune dibawa oleh Guy dan pria bermasker untuk mendapatkan pengobatan.

Di bagian dalam, jika harus dijelaskan. Ada banyak para manusia dengan berbagai umur sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Beberapa ada yang sedang tidur, beberapa sudah bersiap, lalu ada yang bercengkramah atau bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk mengusir rasa kebosanan.

"Suuge na! walaupun di bagian luarnya tidak dapat dipercayai, tapi tempat ini benar-benar keren!"

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak bisa terhenti hanya pada satu tujuan, manik Shappirenya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Tempat ini benar-benar ramai dengan manusia, tidak hanya itu saja. Untuk ukuran tempat pengungsian, segala fasilitas di tempat ini sangat lengkap. Maklum saja karena tempat ini dulunya bekas mall, jadi berbagai barang yang berada di sini bisa dimanfaatkan oleh semua orang dengan percuma.

Sementara, Suigetsu masih sibuk menelusuri ruangan yang membuat perutnya terus meronta-ronta karena lapar.

.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, kini dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh obat dan orang-orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya. Mereka yang berada di sini, datang dengan berbagai luka. Mulai dari hanya sebatas goresan, memar atau bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sudah menghilang.

"Eto—"

"Sasuke. Panggil saja dengan nama itu."

"Ah, Sasuke... jadi, dari yang aku lihat setelah memeriksa luka-luka di tubuhmu, beberapa tulang rusukmu sepertinya patah dan juga bergeser, tapi selain itu tidak ada yang berarti."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam berkuncir kini tengah memeriksa Sasuke—atau lebih tepatnya, memasang perban yang membalut sebagian dari tubuh sang Uchiha. Namanya adalah Anko, di sini dia adalah orang yang bertugas untuk merawat mereka yang terluka. Sebuah kebetulan karena dulunya dia adalah seorang dokter umum.

"Anko-san, lalu di mana Shizune? Aku pikir dia dirawat di ruangan yang sama."

"Oh, kalau mengenai itu. Temanku membawanya ke ruangan atas, di sana dia bisa mendapat pengobatan yang lebih serius. Ah, tapi kalau kau mau mengunjunginya tidak masalah. Dia di lantai empat, tinggal cari saja yang memiliki pintu bergarden putih."

Dengan itu, setelah selesai memberikan perban ke Sasuke. Anko segera merapikan peralatannya dan menuju ke korban lain. "Jika nanti keadaanmu buruk kembali, kau bisa menemuiku. Cepat sembuh, Sasuke~"

Sasuke memakai bajunya kembali, berjalan menyusuri ruangan ini. Tidak disangka, ternyata masih ada yang selamat selain dia dan mereka yang berada di stasiun. Jujur, jika harus membandingkan, lelaki berambut hitam ini lebih memilih tinggal di sini. Selain tempat yang jauh lebih baik, di sini segala kebutuhan juga lebih lengkap. Mulai dari

makanan, obat-obatan bahkan juga hiburan.

Selama dia menyusuri ruangan itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pria bermasker tadi dan temannya yang dipanggil Guy tadi sedang berbicara dengan pengungsi lainnya. Sang Uchiha menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Guy, menyapa Sasuke ketika dia menyadari pemuda itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Tidak terlalu serius, hanya beberapa tulang yang bergeser."

Pengungsi yang berbicara dengan kedua pria tadi kini menatap Sasuke. "Oh, jadi kau ya orangnya. Aku sedikit takjub juga, ternyata masih muda."

"Hn?"

Pengungsi ini tersenyum. "Ya, Kakashi bilang kalau kau mampu melukai kepala Orbhis seorang diri."

"Orbhis?"

"Kau tidak tahu Orbhis?" Pengungsi ini melanjutkan. "Dia makhluk raksasa yang kau lawan tadi pagi. Ya, di sini kami

menyebutnya Orbhis."

Pria bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi ini menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu mengarahkannya untuk berjalan-jalan. "Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan kepadamu satu persatu."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah menyusuri bagian luar dari gedung.

"Jadi, aku akan memulainya dari 'apa itu Orbhis'. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, makhluk apa yang kalian lawan kemarin, bagaimana dia bisa ada dan kenapa dia memakan manusia."

"Sampai saat ini kami masih belum tahu makhluk apa dia sebenarnya, tapi beberapa meyakini kalau dia itu berasal dari hasil ujicoba, mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ada gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Hacker ke seluruh komputer di dunia. Dan bentuknya juga cocok."

Kakashi melanjutkan. "Dia termasuk karnivora, segala jenis daging akan ditelannya terlebih untuk spesies jenis kita—manusia. Ini berdasarkan dari hasil pengamatanku dan lainnya, tapi aku mencoba membandingkan reaksi mereka ketika dia melihat hewan dan manusia."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi. "Kau memberinya manusia?, apa kau gila?"

"Dengarkan dulu. Pada uji coba pertama, dia cenderung bertingkah biasa. Maksudku di sini, walaupun dia pada akhirnya juga memakannya tapi dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 40 menit hanya untuk sekedar mengunyah anjing dewasa. Lalu, pada yang kedua."

Kakashi menyipitkan mata. "Ketika mereka menyium bau manusia, rekasinya benar-benar berbeda. Dia menjadi brutal dan bringas, instingnya meningkat tajam dan mereka cenderung menjadi hyper aktif. Ada kemungkinan jika makanan utamanya adalah kita. Ini cukup mengerikan."

Mereka menjumpai beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Kakashi menyapanya dan mengelus rambut mereka sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu, makhluk ini mereka tidak memiliki mata. Jadi, bisa dikatakan mereka itu buta, tapi aku rasa hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Lihat saja contohnya saat kalian berhadapan dengannya, dia bahkan bisa menangkap teman wanita kalian walaupun kalian sudah bersembunyi. Ini berarti, indra pendengaran dan penciuman mereka jauh di atas rata-rata, mungkin setingkat anjing pelacak."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui seluk beluk 'Orbhis' ini begitu detail?"

"Kami bisa mendapat informasi ini karena kami berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Kakashi memandang langit sejenak, kemudian merubah arah mereka berjalan. Kali ini menyusuri bagian belakang gedung. Sejenak mata Sasuke melebar ketika mendapati beberapa pemuda sedang berlatih dengan berbagai senjata tajam.

"Kau bisa menyebut mereka pasukan relawan. Mereka adalah para pemuda yang memiliki keinginan untuk melawan balik monster ini. Mereka bergabung karena berbagai tujuan, tapi biasanya balas dendam karena keluarga mereka banyak yang terbantai. Ngomong-ngomong, aku adalah ketuanya."

Pria bermasker itu mengambil senjata sejenis parang, dia memainkannya dengan memutar-mutarnya. "Tujuan kami adalah membunuh mereka, dan sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi pengungsi yang lain jika nanti mereka akan diserang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhnya?, dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi tinggi, dan bukannya kata Guy-san bahwa monster itu tidak bisa dibunuh?"

"Tashika ni, sampai saat ini. Monster ini memang tidak bisa dibunuh—belum. Aku yakin, segala jenis makhluk hidup pasti memiliki kematian, tidak terkecuali Orbhis. Tidak peduli sehebat apa regenerasi dan kekuatan fisik mereka, tapi mereka pasti bisa dibunuh. Ya, aku juga mengakui jika faktanya mereka sangatlah kuat dan mengerikan, tapi setidaknya kami akan mencari informasi demi informasi untuk mencari kelemahannya."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba memenggal kepalanya, atau melubanginya atau bahkan menusuk jantungnya? aku kira semua makhluk hidup akan mati jika mendapat luka di bagian vital seperti itu."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Percayalah, sudah banyak hal yang kami coba. Bahkan hingga mengorbankan anggota kami, tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Tubuhnya masih beregenarasi bahkan jika kepala monster itu terpisah dari tubuhnya."

"Ah, berbicara tentang tempat ini. Aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan. "Kami yang selamat memutuskan untuk mulai bertahan hidup, dan hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah mencoba beradaptasi dengan kota ini. Seperti yang aku jelaskan, mereka adalah para pemuda yang bergabung untuk membalaskan dendam kepada para Orbhis."

"Tujuan kami selain mencari kelemahan agar bisa membunuh makhluk sialan itu, kami juga melakukan pengecekan ke seluruh kota untuk mencari korban selamat, mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang tersisa dan tentu saja. Mencari informasi agar kami bisa mengubungi pihak luar untuk segera melakukan evakuasi di kota ini."

Ada pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sasuke.

"Aku pikir, tempat pengungsian ini terlalu mencolok. Apakah kau tidak takut jika mereka suatu saat akan datang kemari?"

"Memang, hal mengerikan seperti itu suatu saat pasti akan terjadi. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Setidaknya, hingga sekitar 6 bulan kita akan masih aman di sini."

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Kenapa orang ini menyebut kata '6 bulan' dalam perkataannya. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Orbhis, dan yang jelas dia juga mencium firasat buruk dengan apa yang terjadi setelah rentang waktu itu.

"6 bulan?"

"Oh, jangan dipikirkan. Cukup biasakan saja dirimu di tempat ini."

Ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa hal itu.

"Lalu di mana Suigetsu dan Naruto, dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Oh, dia berada di ruangan di mana teman wanitamu dirawat."

"Mungkin kita akan melanjutkannya lain kali. Semoga saja."

Dengan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

'Dia berbakat huh?, bahkan setelah mengalami malam yang tragis dia tidak terlihat shock atau takut sedikitpun. Hm.. kandidat yang bagus...' Pikir Kakashi.

.

.

.

 **Suigetsu POV**

Aku dan Naruto sekarang duduk menunggu kesadaran dari Shizune. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau melakukannya secara aku masih lapar dan tubuhku juga masih pegal akibat kejaran-kejaran tadi. Tapi, pemuda berambut pirang ini tetap memaksaku untuk menemaninya. Sial.

Ya, dia benar juga sih. Walau bagaimana pun, Shizune-chan juga sudah bersama kami cukup lama. Sedikit berkorban untuknya aku rasa tidak apa-apa.

Sampai sekarang wanita itu masih terbaring di kasurnya. Perban putih sudah membalut kepalanya dengan beberapa tambalan di sana-sini. Cukup mengejutkan juga, wanita yang namanya Anko tadi mengatakan bahwa Shizune-chan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat di kepalanya. Tapi untungnya hal itu bisa diatasi dengan baik.

Jika diingat-ingat...

Saat itu, dia bisa saja terbunuh. Jika saja paman-paman itu tidak menolongnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan, mungkin kepala Shizune-chan bisa hancur karena cengkraman makhluk sialan itu. Untungnya semua masih hidup dan ya, kami bisa berada di sini. Aku pikir ini sebuah keajaiban huh?

"Suigetsu."

"Oh, nani?" 

"Bisa tidak kau berjaga di sini sebentar. Aku belum makan dari tadi, hehe"

Idiot.

Apa karena orang ini terlalu bodoh atau idiot bahkan dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, asalkan jangan lama-lama. Ah, mungkin aku bisa memintamu untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan ketika kau kembali."

"Oke, serahkan saja padaku."

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi sepi, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela yang terlapis jaring baja. Keadaan kota ini benar-benar memuakkan. Aku sempat berpikir jika hidupku benar-benar mirip di film Resident Evil, dengan bedanya musuh kami bukan zombie melainkan raksasa. Cerita menarik...

Maksudku coba lihat saja...

Hampir semua bangunan rata dengan tanah, mobil berserakan di setiap bagian jalan, bekas lubang-lubang di atas aspal akibat ledakan meteor, benda aneh mirip telur yang sangat banyak hingga segala hal yang kulihat, semuanya berwarna abu-abu dan merah karena darah dan debu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam.

"Yo!" Sapaku singkat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi yang lebih penting. Bagaimana dengan Shizune-san?"

Aku menatap Shizune sekejab sebelum beralih kembali kepada Sasuke. "Cukup buruk, si dokter tadi mengatakan kalau ada pendarahan di otaknya, tapi aku rasa sampai saat ini semua masih lancar."

Mendadak aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, apa kau tadi bertemu dengan Naruto? dia sudah pergi cukup lama dan masih belum kembali, kuso! apa dia lupa untuk membawakanku beberapa makanan?!"

Si wajah datar memutar bola matanya. "Oh, aku tadi berpapasan dengannya. Dia sedang makan bersama seorang gadis."

"Hah!? yang benar saja! Dia sedang merayu seorang gadis?! awas saja kau pirang!"

Aku pergi untuk menemuinya, tapi ini sebenarnya hanya alasanku saja. Aku ingin segera keluar untuk mencari makanan dan sedikit refreshing (menggoda wanita atau tiduran setelah makan), untuk Shizune aku bisa menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Dia seorang introvert, jadi tempat ini akan cocok untuknya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Eh, Naruto-kun daijoubu?"

"Ah... hehehe, gome. Aku tadi sedikit melamun."

Orang yang berkata denganku tadi bernama Hinata. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, dia adalah orang yang 'mengantarkanku'.

Aku tadi tersesat. Dan sialnya, perutku masih keroncongan.

Tapi syukurlah, ketika akhirnya aku pasrah untuk merelakan makananku, perempuan ini tiba-tiba sudah menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Tersenyum sambil berkata 'apa kau tersesat'. Sunggu seperti seorang malaikat yang datang untuk menolongku.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, memiliki warna mata lavender yang terkesan hampa. Berwajah putih dan ramah. Mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna ungu dan rok panjang berwarna krem. Ada bando yang menghiasi rambutnya.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di atas meja dengan dia dihadapanku. Selama aku makan, dia membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari bagaimana dia bisa terjebak di sini dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Aku enjoy-enjoy saja, tapi rasanya ada hal yang cukup mengganjalku. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dan benar saja.

Suigetsu sudah memukul belakang kepalaku. Membuatku tersentak kaget sampai tersedak makananku sendiri, untungnya aku bisa menelannya setelah beberapa lama adegan mendramatisir menepuk-nepuk leher.

"Teme!, beraninya kau enak-enakan di sini bersama seorang gadis sementara kau meninggalkanku menjaga Shizune-chan dalam keadaan lapar. Teganya kau!"

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah kami.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Sugoi! kalian melawan Orbhis secara langsung!? tanpa memakai senjata!? dan kalian masih hidup. Ini pasti menjadi perbincangan yang hangat di sini, ah!" Hinata entah kenapa justru terlihat senang. "Jadi yang Kakashi-san tadi ceritakan adalah tentang kalian!? luar biasa, ternyata ada juga yang bisa melukai wajah Orbhis selain pasukan relawan di sini!"

Jadi. setelah itu. Hinata juga mengambilkan Suigetsu makanan dan kami memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang. Suigetsu menceritakan bagaimana petualangan (atau kejaran-kejaran kami) ketika bertemu Orbhis pertama kali. Tapi, aku tidak mengira juga antusiasnya bisa setinggi ini ketika mendengarnya.

"Daro~! apa aku bilang, cerita kami memang Suuuugoidesu untuk didengarkan!. Apalagi ketika aku berhasil melukainya, hahaha"

Aku menyela tawa Suigetsu. "Eh, bukannya yang berhasil melukainya adalah Sasuke dan kedua paman itu ya?, kita hanya membantu melepaskan Shizune dari cengkraman Orbhis. Itu pun juga gagal..."

"Eh, jadi bukan kalian ya?" Hinata menutup mulut tidak percaya.

Suigetsu menatapku dengan pandangan intimidasi, kepalanya kemudian didekatkan padaku. Berbisik.

"Kau ini Naruto, aku sedang berusaha menggodanya. Bisa tidak kau diam."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Eh, tapi apa yang kau katakan itu sudah kebohongan besar Suigetsu. Lagipula aku tidak yakin bagaimana sikap Hinata jika dia nanti tahu jika kau berbohong padanya."

"Eh, kalian berdua. Sebenarnya sedang berbisik apa sih?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya perbincangan lelaki saja."

Di tengah perbincangan kami, Guy-san datang dan duduk di meja kami.

"Wah, benar-benar masa muda. Salut buat kalian berdua!" Pria berponi ini memberikan jempolannya untuk kami. "Setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan dan menyedihkan, kalian bisa bangkit dan menatap masa depan yang

misterius ini. HAHAHA~"

Untuk beberapa alasan, entah kenapa aku merasa orang ini terlalu mendramatisir segala hal yang terjadi dengan perkataannya yang terkadang seperti dilagukan itu.

"Hebat juga, kalian cukup agresif. Baru sehari di sini sudah berani menggait cewek huh? tidak buruk!"

Wajahku sedikit memerah karena malu, sementara Suigetsu malah menerima sindiran paman Guy dengan wajah bahagia. Untuk hal ini aku merasa sedikit... canggung.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, aku mulai teringat bahwa ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuketahui darinya.

"Guy-san, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Oh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Naruto?"

"Ya, ini cukup menganggu juga sih."

Setelah aku dan Suigetsu menghabiskan makanan kami, kami mulai mendengar penjelasannya. Sementara gadis yang bersama kami tadi—Hinata, dia memohon untuk pergi karena pekerjaannya untuk membagikan makanan. Jadi sekarang hanya kami bertiga di sini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ya, ini mengenai paman sendiri. Kenapa paman dan Kakashi-san bisa menemukan kami? padahal jarak gedung ini dan tempat kami kemarin sangat jauh."

Pria ini memegangi dagunya sendiri, mengambil posisi berpikir. "Ya, teriakan dari teman wanita kalian cukup keras untuk didengar, apalagi di dalam kota yang sudah hancur. Suaranya benar-benar menggema. Di tambah lagi, waktu kalian keluar sama dengan waktu kami patroli."

Suigetsu menyahut. "Patroli?"

"Jika dibilang patroli juga kurang tepat sih. Kami seperti sedang hmm... mencari korban selamat yang lain walaupun kemungkinannya kecil."

"Jadi maksudmu kau seperti seorang 'savior' begitu?"

"Hmm... kau juga bisa mengatakannya seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Guy-san menjadi serius, kedua alisnya saling bertautan kepalanya sedikit mendekat ke arah kami dengan kepalan erat terjejer di atas meja.

"Omaetachi!, jadi sebelumnya kalian berempat memutuskan untuk keluar dari kota, kan? apa aku salah?"

"Bukan kami berempat, awalnya ada enam orang termasuk aku. Tapi dua di antara mereka sudah... tewas."

Mengatakan hal ini membuatku teringat kembali dengan Jirobo-san dan Tayuya-san. Ini masih menyakitkan, terlebih bagaimana mereka mengorbankan diri mereka dan bagaimana cara kematian mereka. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali membunuh monster itu sekarang. Karena monster itu kami kehilangan dua orang kami dan membuat Shizune-san menjadi seperti ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian bersedih, tapi. Jika kalian pergi dalam kelompok yang cukup banyak, aku yakin jika kalian pasti dulunya berasal dari pengungsian berbeda. Jadi... katakan padaku, pasti masih ada orang yang hidup selain kalian kan?" Paman Guy melanjutkan. "Jika itu benar, makan kalian harus memberitahuku!"

"Ya, masih ada yang selamat selain kami. Total ada 52 di tempat pengungsian kami dulu. Tapi kondisi di sana cukup gawat... persedian makan mereka tinggal tiga hari lagi. Setelah hari itu, mau tidak mau mereka pasti akan keluar. Dan..."

Mataku tiba-tiba membelalak. Mulutku mengangah. Ini gawat! benar-benar gawat! bagaimana aku lupa dengan hal penting semacam ini? nyawa mereka semua sedang dalam bahaya! Aku kini mengerti kenapa ekspresi paman Guy begitu serius.

Jika... di saat persedian makanan mereka habis, jika mereka keluar maka—

—ada kemungkinan jika mereka akan bertemu Orbhis!

"Mereka ada di stasius bawah tanah Konoha!, jalannya sudah tertimbun reruntuhan di pintu masuk utama, tapi ada pintu darurat yang terhubung!"

"Yosh! Arigatou Naruto! dengan ini besok kami akan bersiap-siap!"

Suigetsu tiba-tiba berteriak "Cotto! Apa maksudmu bahwa kau akan melakukan penyelamatan kepada mereka semua!?"

"Rencananya memang begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, kami harus mencari korban selamat sebanyak mungkin di kota ini dan suatu saat akan pergi keluar bersama."

Suigetsu mendecih kesal. "Tapi itu mustahil bukan? jika kalian berdua berusaha menyelamatkan 52 nyawa orang secara bersamaan!, ditambah aku tidak yakin jika nanti tiba-tiba Orbish datang menyerang. Dan bagaimana jika bukan hanya satu!? bagaimana jika dua atau tiga atau bahkan puluhan!? Kalian pasti akan mati!"

Paman Guy menjitak kepala Suigetsu dengan keras. Membuat pemuda bergigi runcing itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Ittai! apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aho!, tidak mungkin hanya aku dan Kakashi yang akan melakukannya! kami masih sayang nyawa kami tahu!"

"Hah? lalu kenapa kau memukulku!?"

Mengabaikan protes Suigetsu, paman Guy kembali berkata. "Tenang saja, pasukan relawan yang lain akan ikut membantu nanti."

Kali ini aku yang sedikit kaget. Pasukan relawan katanya? ini cukup mengejutkan.

"Hah? pasukan relawan? apa maksud paman bahwa ada orang lain yang sama hebatnya dengan paman Guy dan paman Kakashi!?" Aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja cukup keras.

"Tentu saja kan!, ada banyak yang seperti kami!" Paman Guy menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dia menghela nafas sejenak. "Ini semua berkat didikan Kakashi."

"Jaa! kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk menemui Kakashi. Aku akan membahas rencana ini, doakan saja jika misi penyelamatan ini berhasil nanti!" Paman Guy memberikan mengacungkan jempolnya terakhir kali sebelum pergi menjauh.

Aku tersenyum.

Peluang orang untuk selamat dari kota ini, semakin besar!

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Masih tetap sama, Sasuke masih duduk untuk menemani Shizune. Cukup lama hingga pemuda bermata obsidian itu sampai tertidur. Benar juga, sampai sekarang dirinya belum tidur sama sekali. Malam itu terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya hingga membuatnya melupakan hal wajar yang biasa dilakukan manusia untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Sekarang mungkin sudah sore jika dilihat dari warna matahari yang bersinar oranye keemas-emasan yang menerobos masuk melewati celah dinding.

Suigetsu dan Naruto juga belum ke sini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena dua pemuda itu cenderung ke dalam tipe 'selalu aktif', sangat berbeda dengannya yang lebih suka mengurung diri dalam kesunyian.

Mata Shizune pun masih kukuh terpejam. Tidak sekalipun menunjukkan tanda akan membuka mata atau setidaknya menggerakkan jarinya sebagai tanda kesadarannya. Dia masih tertidur lelap dalam rasa sakitnya.

Jujur saja, menurut Sasuke. Mereka bisa berada di sini sudah sebuah keajaiban, bahkan mereka masih bernafas setelah mengalami sendiri bertarung melawan raksasa itu tanpa ada yang mati. Walaupun kenyataannya Jirobo dan Tayuya sudah tiada, tapi ini tetap tidak mengubah fakta jika mereka masih bertahan hidup. Setidaknya sampai detik ini...

Itu sudah berkah yang luar biasa...

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Suara Kakashi terdengar dari balik pintu, membuat Uchiha muda ini menoleh ketika engsel pintu itu terdengar dan pria bermasker itu datang.

"..."

"Dari yang aku dengar jika masih ada tempat pengungsian lain selain tempat ini."

"Memang ada." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Langsung saja. Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana tempatnya?"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam. "Kau akan menyelamatkan mereka?"

Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah, peluang untuk melakukan hal itu adalah hampir tidak mungkin jika mereka akan menyelamatkan semua yang selamat secara bersamaan. Secara, jarak di antara tempat ini dan stasiun terlampau sangat jauh, belum lagi Orbhis kemungkinan besar pasti akan menyerang. Terlebih dalam jumlah penyelamatan sebesar itu. Pasti akan ada korban jiwa, entah itu dari pihak tempat ini maupun dari mereka.

Sebenarnya masih ada cara yang lebih aman. Yaitu dengan membawa mereka satu persatu, walaupun tidak terbilang efektif tapi ini adalah cara terbaik. Tapi...

Mengingat keadaan di sana yang persediaan makanannya akan habis dalam tiga hari lagi. Pilihan kedua tidak mungkin digunakan.

"Itu memang sulit, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana untul hal itu. Seharusnya, jika rencanaku berhasil, adanya korban bisa dicegah."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana?"

"Dengan memecah menjadi kelompok. Jadi, kami akan membaginya menjadi lima regu Nanti, mereka akan datang melalui lima arah yang berbeda. Setiap dari regu akan memiliki pemimpin, dan masing-masing dari mereka akan diberikan handytalk."

Kakashi kemudian menunjukkan peta jalur kota Konoha, di beberapa bagian ada coretan spidol merah yang memberitahukan rute-rute mana yang akan diambil. Di peta itu juga terdapat beberapa signal bergambar tengkorak yang diberikan warna spidol hitam sebagai tanda agar menghindar dari tempat yang ditunjuk karena Orbhis di tempat-tempat itu sangat banyak.

"Lihat."

Kakashi menunjuk beberapa bagian dari gambar peta.

"Beberapa tempat sudah kami tandai dengan huruf untuk menandai lokasi jika nanti ada di antara regu yang bertemu dengan Orbhis. Tentu saja dalam misi penyelamatan ini, kami sebisa mungkin akan berusaha menghindar. Tapi, jika nantinya akan bertarung. Maka anggota dari regu lain yang berada di jalur aman akan datang membantu dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Seharusnya dengan rencana ini semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata sesaat. "Baiklah, rencananya cukup bagus." Sasuke menunjuk bagian gambar. "Letak pengungsian ada di sekitar jalur ini, kami keluar menggunakan pintu pegawai yang letaknya cukup jauh. Tidak ada jalan lain, karena pintu utama juga sudah hancur."

"Hm... letak ini bisa dibilang cukup berbahaya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu ada sarang Orbhis. Apalagi dengan jalur utama yang hancur membuat penyelamatan ini semakin sulit. Tapi itu tidak terlalu masalah."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Sebelum Kakashi benar-benar membuka pintu, Sasuke sudah menghentikannya.

"Kami akan ikut."

"Hmm? apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Ya, setidaknya biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu. Lagipula, biar aku sendiri yang nanti akan berbicara dengan mereka."

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya sebelum keluar. "Kalau itu mau-mu apa boleh buat. Kami akan berangkat besok pagi." Pria bermasker itu membalik badan. "Ah, jangan lupa untuk mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu. Aku rasa mereka akan sedikit kaget."

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua untuk ikut dalam rencana penyelamatan. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak mau repot-repot dalam melakukan hal ini karena aku cukup yakin dengan rencana yang dibuat paman itu. Tapi...

setiap aku menatap wajah Shizune-san yang terbaring kaku membuatku selalu mengingat jika harapan untuk hidup tidak bisa disia-siakan.

Lagipula, aku seperti memiliki hutang dengan masinis itu. Dia rela untuk tetap tinggal di sana walaupun persedian hampir habis. Sebenarnya, jika waktu itu dia bukan orang yang bertindak sebagai 'pemimpin' di sana. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kami.

Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditentukan. Menurut rencana, tepat pukul 6 pagi nanti kami akan mulai melaksakan rencana. Ada 5 regu yang terbagi : Regu Macan, Ular, Naga, Sapi, dan Kuda. Masing-masing dari mereka akan melewati jalur berbeda yang tertera dalam peta.

Masing-masing dari regu terdiri dari 8 orang ditambah pemimpin.

Aku, Naruto, dan Suigetsu berada di regu Naga yang dipimpin oleh paman Kakashi sendiri. Kami akan melewati jalur paling kanan dari semua jalur. Ini karena peluang aman untuk menggunakan jalur di sana jauh lebih besar. Walaupun sebagai resiko kami akan datang paling terlambat.

Kini, kami sudah berada di depan bangunan. Banyak pemuda dari anggota pasukan relawan yang sudah berada di sana, termasuk kami. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan senjata, perlengkapan dan memahami jalur yang mereka lewati. Beberapa pengungsi yang tidak ikut juga berkumpul di belakang kami. Mereka seperti memberi semangat kepada orang-orang yang akan berangkat di jalur 'kematian'.

Sempat Naruto bertanya kepada paman Guy kenapa mereka begitu antusias dan paman itu menjawab 'Orang-orang di sini sudah bagaikan keluarga. Kami selalu bersama, menjalani semuanya dengan hati yang sama. Maka dari itu, tidak usah kaget jika nanti kalian akan menyaksikan pemandangan semacam ini. Hahaha, ini adalah semangat masa muda, kan'. Seperti itulah.

Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari kapak, parang, gergaji mesin atau bahkan Sycthe pun juga ada. Termasuk kami. Kakashi menyuruhku, Naruto dan Suigetsu untuk membawa botol ini.

Ini adalah bom molotov, dia menyuruhku membawanya bukan karena dampak kerusakan yang dapat dihasilkan jika melawan Orbhis. Melainkan karena asap dari benda ini mampu mengacaukan indra penciuman Orbhis untuk beberapa saat, selain itu. Asap yang mengepul juga bisa digunakan sebagai sinyal jika nanti tim kami dalam keadaan terdesak.

Naruto menepuk pundakku. "Keren juga. Rasanya kita seperti akan berangkat ke medan perang."

"Mungkin maksudmu kalau kita akan berangkat ke alam kubur. Kau gila Sasuke, tega-teganya memaksa kami untuk ikut denganmu. Cih mattaku!"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan paling mengintimidasi. Dan dia sedikit takut. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Hm... mungkin, jika nanti rencana ini berhasil. Kita akan merayakannya..."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Kau serius Sasuke!?, wah! jarang sekali mendengar ucapan seperti ini di mulut ratamu. Hah!"

Wajahku sedikit memerah. "Urusai!, aku tidak seintrovert yang kalian bayangkan. Hah sudahlah. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Hoh? ya. Jika kita nanti kembali dalam keadaan utuh, aku akan menagih janjimu Sasuke. Ingat itu!" Suigetsu menunjuk dadaku.

Sial, kenapa aku tadi mengucapkan kata bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi biarlah, setidaknya dengan ini perasaan mereka menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Setelah itu, Kakashi maju menghadap kami semua. Dengan membawa senjata gergaji mesinnya, dia mulai berkata.

"HARI INI!, KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN TUGAS PENTING! 52 ORANG BUTUH BANTUAN KITA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA MANIS, TAPI. jIKA INI BERHASIL MAKA... AKU HANYA AKAN MEMBERI UCAPAN... ' **KALIAN ADALAH ORANG-ORANG TERBAIK DI SINI!"**

"HHAAAAAAAA!

Layaknya sebuah magis, mereka seperti terbawa dalam ungkapan pria berambut perak itu. Sekejab mata, teriakan para anggota sudah memenuhi tempat ini. Tercermin rasa optimisme dalam setiap suaranya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa paman Kakashi benar-benar pantas menjadi ketua di sini.

Setelah itu, masing-masing regu mulai berpencar di jalan yang berbeda. Jika tepat sesuai rencana, seharusnya penyelamatan ini akan berakhir di jam lima sore nanti. Ada waktu 11 jam untuk kami kembali.

"Yosh!, tunggu kami di sana! tim terhebat akan segera menyelamatkan kalian! hehehe" Dan, si rambut pirang ini masih sempat-sempatnya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Ya, setidaknya jika pulang nanti. Aku pasti akan menjadi rebutan para cewek di sini. Hm... sepertinya tidak buruk juga." Kali ini Suigetsu yang berbicara.

"Kalian, bisa tidak sedikit fokus dengan misi ini?" Kataku singkat.

.

.

.

Dengan itu, langkah kami. Akan menjadi awal dari penyelamatan 52 orang di stasiun bawah tanah. Pertarungan hidup dan mati akan segera menanti...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Ehem... Sebenarnya saya baru sadar ada kesalahan fatal di chap 1 dan dua (Semoga saja kalian tidak sadar). Saya tidak akan menjelaskan kesalahan apa itu, tapi yang jelas di chap ini misi penyelamatan akan segera dimulai.

Jadi, sampai jumpa. Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Tahun 2020 adalah zaman distopia. Di mana, populasi manusia menuju ke titik kepunahan karena munculnya spesies baru yang disebut dengan Orbhis atau hybrid. Kini manusia yang berhasil selamat, harus mempertahankan hidup mereka juga melawan balik demi kelangsungan kaum mereka. No BL here. -Heroine=Sasuke-

 **Inspirasi** : Attack on Titan dan anime/film sejenis.

 **Rated** : T semi M for seriously bloody fight and scene (rated bisa saja berubah)

 **Genre** : Adventure - Fantasy - Horror - Sci-fi

 **Chara** : Sasuke - Naruto - Other chara will reveal as the chapter Update

 **Desclaimer** : Naruto belong to the owner

 **Warning** : Gore - AU - Typo(s) - OoC - Update karet elastis - Plot karet elastis - Jangan ber'ekspetasi terlalu tinggi pada fiksi ini

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

= **= Penyelamatan (part 1) ==**

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Semua tim mulai menyebar melalui semua jalur yang sudah ditentukan. Regu Macan menuju ke jalur 'A', bagian paling kiri pada kota. Di pimpin oleh Guy sendiri, regu ini akan bergerak melewati jalur yang cukup berbahaya, di beberapa titik di jalan yang mereka lalui ada pertanda bahwa kemungkinan melawan Orbish sangat besar, dan lagi posisi mereka adalah paling jauh dari rekan-rekan timnya.

Dengan regu Ular, Sapi, Kuda dan Naga tersusun secara berturut-turut dari regu Macan. Dari semua regu ini, regu Sapi adalah regu yang paling berpotensi untuk bisa sampai ke stasiun karena mereka sendiri berada di posisi paling dekat.

Regu Ular dan Kuda merangkap sebagai regu bantuan, hal ini karena mereka berada di jalur ke B dan D dari ke lima jalur membuat mereka mudah untuk bisa bertukar tempat atau mengirim bantuan jika nanti ada regu lain yang berpapasan dengan Orbish. Selain itu, dua regu ini adalah regu dengan anggota terbaik dalam hal kemampuan serta senjata yang mereka gunakan termasuk ke dalam hard damage yang mampu melumpuhkan Orbish dengan cepat.

Dan terakhir, di sinilah regu Kakashi—bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Suigetsu di dalamnya—. sesuai dengan yang di rencanakan, mereka akan melewati jalur yang paling 'aman'. Di mana Kakashi mengatakan sangat jarang mereka bertemu dengan Orbish. Dengan begitu peluang untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak pengungsi bisa menjadi besar. Walaupun dengan konsekuensi bahwa mereka mungkin akan datang paling akhir dibandingkan dengan semua regu yang ada.

 **"Di rute A, belum ditemukan keberadaan Orbish"**

 **"Di rute B sedang menunggu konfirmasi untuk melakukan swap!"**

 **"Rute C aman!"**

 **"Rute D juga aman!"**

 **"Rute E, mengkonfirmasi. Untuk saat ini pertahankan formasi yang sudah dibentuk. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukan pertarungan dengan mereka, dan jika itu terjadi untuk regu D dan B agar segera melakukan swap dan embantu."**

 **"Wakarimasu!"**

Bentuk formasi kelima tim ini berbentuk seperti paruh burung atau huruf 'A' dengan jalur C sebagai puncak. Dengan jarak antar satu tim dengan lainnya sekitar 300 meter, dan jalur yang ditempuh kurang lebih sekitar 6 KM, kalkulasi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai adalah sekitar 190 menit jika tidak ada halangan alias Orbish. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan lari manusia normal antara 25-40 meter perjamnya.

Berdasarkan dari pengalaman Kakashi sebagai pemimpin dalam kelompok sukarelawan, selama mereka menghadapi Orbish. Untuk bisa melumpuhkan satu saja, bagi mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30-240 detik—tergantung jenis senjata yang dipakai dan tempat pertarungan. Itu pun, jeda waktu bagi makhluk itu untuk beregenerasi paling lama adalah 1 menit. Tentu saja, dalam hal ini Kakashi tidak terlalu cemas, karena masing-masing regu terdiri dari pemuda-pemuda elite yang sudah terbiasa bertarung melawan Orbish.

Tetapi, kalkulasi perhitungan itu hanyalah berpengaruh jika tim mereka hanya bertemu 1 Orbish, jika mereka berpapasan dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak maka kalkulasi untuk waktu mereka melawan Orbish bisa bertambah panjang hingga berkali-kali lipat. Tergantung dari berapa banyak jumlah dari Orbish dan bagaimana mereka menyerang.

Walaupun Orbish sendiri tidak memiliki otak, bukan berarti mereka adalah makhluk bodoh. Orbish cenderung melakukan serangan secara berkelompok jika mereka ada dalam jumlah banyak. Dan ini sangat merugikan, karena mereka tidak akan memberikan jeda. Setiap satu berhasil dijatuhkan, maka yang lain akan mengganggu hingga Orbish yang sebelumnya dikalahkan, dapat beregenerasi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka akan menyerang kembali dengan metode ini secara terus menerus.

Maka dari itu, jika hal ini sampai terjadi. Kakashi akan menyuruh tim lain untuk membantu, atau dengan skenario terburuk. Tim yang terkena kasus ini, mereka akan berpencar dan harus melawan Orbish dengan duel atau satu lawan satu.

"Kakashi-san, kalau tidak salah di petamu ini ada gambar tengkorak yang khusus diberi tanda berwarna merah. Apa maksudnya dengan itu?"

Dalam pelarian mereka, Naruto bertanya kepada pemimpin regu setelah dirinya melihat rute yang akan dia tempuh. Ada banyak lambang tengkorak yang digambar dengan spidol hitam di peta. Tapi, yang berwarna merah mengusik pemikirannya.

Letak dari 'tengkorak merah' sendiri berada tidak jauh dari tempat stasiun bawah tanah. Mungkin sekitar 700 meter barat daya dari gerbang utama stasiun Konoha. Dan bagaimanapun itu, Naruto punya firasat buruk jika mereka sampai berada jalur itu.

"Itu titik mati, Orbish di sana sangat banyak. Dan di antara mereka ada satu Orbish spesial yang harus dihindari. Yang lebih penting untukmu, agar tidak mendekati titik itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, apa tadi Kakashi menyebut kata Orbish spesial? apa artinya itu adalah Orbish yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah mereka temui sebelumnya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan Orbish spesial? bukannya mereka semua sama?" Dan pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi memang ada Orbish spesial. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah Orbish yang memiliki kemampuan aneh, seperti itulah. Namanya adalah Orbish Fortress." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Aku rasa dari namanya saja mungkin kalian sudah tahu kenapa Orbish ini disebut Orbish spesial."

Kata Fortress dalam bahasa Inggris berarti adalah benteng, dan jika paman berambut perak mengatakan jika ada Orbish bertipe seperti ini, maka besar kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah Orbish yang pasti memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat.

"Namanya benar-benar menakutkan, jangan bilang kalau monster ini membawa tameng atau semacamnya." Tanya Suigetsu.

"Dibandingkan dengan membawa tameng. Aku rasa kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan Orbish ini adalah..." Kakashi terhenti, tertahan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, karena dia bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi ketiga pemuda ini ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa? apa?"

"... seluruh tubuh dari Orbish itu sendiri adalah tamengnya."

"..."

Dan ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

.

 **Suigetsu POV**

Kini aku merasa bahwa diriku benar-benar seperti seekor semut. Perkataan paman itu, apa dia serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya? maksudnya seluruh tubuh dari Orbish itu adalah tameng itu sendiri?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya. Untuk jenis Orbish yang pernah menyerang kami, itu masih digolongkan ke dalam tipe 'normal'. Dengan ukuran tubuh raksasa, tangan panjang yang persis seperti senjata pengait, taring-taring tajam dan regenerasi gila itu. MASIH DIGOLONGKAN ORBISH NORMAL?

Yang benar saja...

"Memang sulit untuk percaya, tapi Orbish Fortress benar-benar ada. Jadi aku sarankan untuk kalian agar tidak mendekati atau menuju ke arah tanda itu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kalian pasti akan mati dalam hitungan detik setelah memasuki area itu."

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Mata Kakashi sedikit melebar ketika pemuda berambut raven itu bertanya kepadanya. Pertanyaan dari Sasuke mengingatkan pria bermasker itu pada hal yang ingin dia lupakan.

"Sekitar 20 hari yang lalu, kami pernah melawannya. 14 orang pasukan relawan, mereka semua tewas."

Ya, dulu Kakashi pernah melawan monster ini. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari puluhan Orbish yang pernah dilawannya, sangat kuat. Puluhan kali jauh lebih kuat dari Orbish tingkat normal. Jangan berharap untuk bisa memotong hanya secuil bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan, untuk menggores kulitnya adalah hal yang nyaris MUSTAHIL dilakukan.

Kakashi mengingat kembali kejadian itu—saat pertama kali dia melawannya—bahkan senjatanya sendiri hancur saat dia memaksa untuk menggores kulit perak Orbish itu.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, pasukannya dibantai habis-habisan, kekalahan terbesar meraka.

Untungnya, Kakashi dapat selamat dari monster itu. Walaupun dia harus menahan rasa sakit karena tulang di pergelangan tangan kirinya remuk, otot pahanya sobek dan benturan di tempurung otak akibat hantaman dari monster itu, ketika dirinya hendak menyelamatkan diri.

Dan dia bersyukur karena sampai sekarang dia masih bernafas dan belum ada dari anggota tubuhnya yang hilang. Yang jelas, setelah kejadian itu, Kakashi langsung menggelar 'pertemuan' kepada seuruh anggota relawan agar JANGAN PERNAH mendekati area terlarang itu. Cukup dirinya dan anggota lainnya yang sudah tiada yang pernah melawan Orbish Fortress.

Ketiga pemuda itu kembali berlari, menyurusi reruntuhan bangunan untuk melanjutkan tujuannya.

 **.**

Sudah dua jam lebih semenjak terakhir kelima kelompok itu meninggalkan basement sementara mereka. Masih tersisa 40 persen lagi total jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Tentu saja. Masalah seperti kelelahan pasti akan mereka temui, untuk itu Kakashi juga menghentikan sesaat misi mereka, beristirahat sesaat—sekitar 5 menit—sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali.

Beberapa Orbish juga terlihat di masing-masing jalur tim. Ada di beberapa kesempatan mereka bisa menghindar dengan mencari jalur lain dan ada beberapa yang harus bertarung melawan monster itu karena 'mereka' sudah mengetahui keberadaan mangsanya. Dan hal itu tidak bisa dihindari.

 **.**

Handy talk bergetar, memaksa Kakashi untuk mengangkat. Besar kemungkinan salah satu regu pasti bertemu Orbish.

 **"Regu Macan bertemu dengan 3 Orbish, tindakan menghindar tidak bisa dicegah. Meminta bantuan tim Ular untuk membantu."**

Dan benar saja, apa yang dihindari Kakashi benar-benar terjadi. Tim yang dipimpin sahabatnya Guy sedang dalam masalah. 3 Orbish yang mereka temui. Itu termasuk keadaan sulit, karena kemampuan makhluk itu meningkat tajam jika ada kawanannya di dekatnya.

 **"Mengizinkan, mengirim 4 anggota regu Ular untuk membantu regu Macan. Diulangi, permintaan diizinkan."**

Setelah itu, Kakashi menutup handytalknya kembali. Dia menatap langit, sepertinya rencananya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana yang disusunnya.

.

 **Di regu Macan...**

 **[Regu : Macan]**

 **[Pemimpin : Guy]**

 **Jalur A...**

 **GUY POV**

Sial!, aku tidak mengira jika kami harus melawan 3 Orbish sekaligus. Kami terpaksa melawan monster ini karena mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan kami. Beberapa anggota lain juga masih kelelahan karena mereka belum istirahat semenjak 1 jam yang lalu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Awas!"

Teriakku, ketika salah satu anggota timku sedang bertarung melawan Orbish. Dia menggunakan kapaknya untuk menebas pundak Orbish di depannya, dan secara bersamaan Orbish yang berada di belakangnya melayangkan pukulan tepat di tubuhnya.

Aku melompat, menggunakan Knuckle-ku yang sudah kumodifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga ujung-ujungnya menjadi sangat tajam, untuk menghantam arah gerakan dari Orbish yang menyerangnya. Memang tidak bisa menahannya tapi bisa untuk membelokkan arah serangan.

 **BRAKK!**

Meleset sebesar 50 cm, aku berhasil membuat arah serangannya berubah. Hanya menyerempet angin di samping anggotaku. Jari-jari dari Orbish itu hancur dan berceceran ke mana-mana.

 **HROOOAARRR!**

Suaranya menggema, memengkakkan telinga. Monster ini benar-benar sudah lapar huh? tim kami akan meladeni kalian. Maaf saja Kakashi, tapi jika kami tidak mencabik-cabik tubuh monster ini, mereka akan terus mengejar kami dan akhirnya malah akan tertangkap. Aku akan sedikit telat.

Tanpa kusadari, Orbish lainnya meluncur ke arahku. Menggunakan mulut tajamnya untuk menerkamku.

Tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu!

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku melompat. Cukup tinggi hingga aku bisa menghindar dari serangannya, masih dalam keadaan melayang, aku bermanuver dan mengarahkan tanganku untuk meninju belakang tengkuknya. Darah keluar merembes bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kembali terjatuh setelah mencoba kembali berdiri.

Tengkuk adalah titik keseimbangan bagi manusia, jika orang diserang pada bagian itu. Maka orang itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu kesadaran hingga akhirnya dia pingsan. Tapi, karena lawan kami adalah makhluk yang memiliki tingkat regenerasi tinggi, hal itu hanya membuatnya terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangun selama 2 detik saja.

Walaupun begitu, jeda waktu 2 detik sudah cukup bagiku untuk melanjutkan ke serangan berikutnya. Dengan bantuan dua anggota regu, kami menebas tubuhnya. Kami mengincar otot ligamen yang berada di bagian tangan dan kakinya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan anggota geraknya selama kurang lebih 10 detik.

 **SSRRTTTZZ! SRTTTZZZ! SSSRTTZZZ!**

Tangan dan kaki itu tidak bergerak, kami melanjutkan memotong mereka. Tebasan demi tebasan terus kami lakukan, darah menyeruak ke mana-mana dan monster itu merintih dengan keras. Seolah dia merasa kesakitan.

 **Normal POV**

"Yosh, dia berhasil tumbang." Guy mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Dari semua percobaaan, aku belum pernah menghancurkan tulang bagian perut. Mungkin itu adalah kelemahannya."

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan Guy melayangkan pukulan terkuatnya, dia mendengar suara teriakan dari salah satu anggotanya. Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang terkapar dengan mulut yang penuh darah. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, pemuda itu kehilangan konsentrasinya dan membuat tubuhnya terpental setelah terhempas oleh kaki dari Orbish.

"Gawat!" Ucap Guy seraya menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menoleh.

Tiga orang yang bersama pemuda tadi sudah kehabisan tenaga, sementara Orbish itu juga sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Percuma, walaupun Guy dan tiga orang lainnya berlari tetap tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Urgh..." Ucap pemuda itu di sela-sela darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Orbish yang menuju ke arahnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan... Diriku mati secepat ini, BAKEMONO!"

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, dia mengambil scythe yang berada di sampingnya. Dia melemparnya. "Rasakan ini!"

Senjata itu melayang dengan cepat. Berputar-putar layaknya baling-baling yang diterbangkan.

 **SRSTTZZ! BLAMMM**

Monster itu terjatuh setelah kaki kanannya terputus akibat scythe yang melayang tadi. Tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras di tanah.

"Omaetachi, jaga orbish ini. Terus buat kerusakan! jangan biarkan dia sampai beregenerasi!, aku akan membantu yang di sana!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anggotanya, Guy berlari untuk membopong pemuda tadi.

'Jika dilihat dari kerusakan kakinya, waktu regenerasinya sekitar 8 detik. Aku bisa saja memilih untuk menghancurkan Orbish itu, tapi keselamatannya lebih penting.'

"Hoi kau masih bisa bergerak?"

"Daijoubu, jangan perdulikan lukaku. Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

Guy menyipitkan mata. "Tapi lukamu sepertinya cukup parah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman."

Guy itu hendak membopongnya, tapi tangannya ditepis dan pemuda itu memilih berdiri sendiri. Untuk sesaat Guy takjub, tekad pemuda ini cukup besar juga. Walaupun dia terluka, tapi semangatnya membuat dirinya tetap berdiri.

Guy tersenyum. "Bagus, begitulah seharusnya jiwa seorang pemuda! aku bangga padamu!"

Orbish tadi kembali bangkit setelah kakinya tumbuh kembali. Dia berdiri, berteriak dengan suara melengking.

'Senjatanya sudah dia lemparkan, sementara ketiga orang itu sepertinya juga masih belum bisa bergerak.'

"Jadi duel ya?, boleh saja." Guy memasang Kuda-Kuda, diregangkan kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum berlari maju. Melawan Orbish di depannya. "Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Monster itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melakukan gerakan menerkam, Guy menghindar dengan menundukkan badan. Dalam keadaan ini, dia mengambil cela dengan meninju pergelangan tangan bagian bawah Orbish. Membuat tangan monster itu hancur.

Guy melanjutkannya dengan menghantam jantung dari monster itu beberapa kali, membuatnya mundur ke belakang, Guy menggunakan paha Orbish sebagai pijakan untuk melakukan lompatan. Tujuannya adalah leher dari Orbish.

Dari berbagai titik penting yang ada pada makhluk hidup. Bagian tenggorokan adalah salah satu titik fatal, jika melayangkan sedikit benturan saja, bisa dipastikan makhluk apapun akan ambruk dan bahkan mati. Karena bagian itu adalah penghubung antara kepala dan badan, juga titik di mana pembuluh darah bisa mengirimkan darah ke otak.

 **BRAKK!**

'Dia menahannya dengan tempurung kepalanya!?, tidak kusangka jika dia secerdik itu. Tapi, SIALAN!. Dalam keadaanku seperti ini, dia pasti akan menyerangku!'

Dan tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Guy, dalam keadaan dirinya yang berada di udara. Sudah pasti tubuhnya tidak akan bergerak dengan bebas. Walaupun cuma beberapa saat, tapi jika Orbish berada sedekat ini dengannya. Bisa dipastikan dia akan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menerkam tubuh Guy.

"Cih!"

"KETUAA!"

.

.

"Tidak semudah itu..."

Entah darimana, tapi di saat bersamaan. Sebuah benang atau kawat besi yang sangat tipis dan tajam, bergerak cepat, melingkari dan melilit tangan dari Orbish. Membuat bagian tubuh itu tidak bisa bergerak dan Guy dapat mendarat dengan aman. Penasaran, dia melihat ke ujung benang.

Benang itu datang dari salah satu pria yang berada tak jauh dari sana, bersama ketiga temannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tapi bantuan dari tim Ular sudah datang."

"Hah! tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, kalian datang di waktu yang tepat. Tadi, jika senjata kalian tidak melilit tangannya, mungkin tubuhku sudah berlubang. Hahaha!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, pria yang melilit tangan Orbish, menarik benangnya dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh monster itu ikut tertarik ke belakang. Dua orang yang baru saja datang, menuju ke arah Orbish sambil menggunakan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Salah satu yang menggunakan pedang menebaskan senjatanya di pangkal kaki Orbish. Membuatnya terduduk. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bangkit, satu lagi yang memakai senjata pengait, menusukkan ujungnya ke wajah Orbish dan menariknya dengan paksa. Membuat monster itu terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah menyiksa monster itu hingga tidak memberinya waktu beregenerasi.

Jadi, walaupun sampai saat ini Orbish tidak bisa dibunuh karena faktor regenerasi super mereka, bukan berarti monster ini tidak memiliki kelemahan. Semakin sering mereka menggunakan regenerasi pada tubuh mereka dalam waktu yang sama, semakin lambat pula regenerasi yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh mereka benar-benar akan terhenti dari penyembuhan.

Tentu saja, mereka masih hidup. Tapi, dalam keadaan itu. Mereka tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang tidak berguna.

Kakashi pernah mengatakan, bahwa ada batas maksimal dari regenerasi Orbish. Di saat mereka mencapai batas, monster itu tidak akan bisa bergerak dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam'an untuk bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Yosh, tinggal 1 lagi di sana."

 **.**

 **Regu Naga**

 **[Regu : Naga]**

 **[Pemimpin : Kakashi]**

 **Jalur F...**

"Sepertinya saat ini regu Macan masih bertarung dengan Orbish." Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, arah yang sama di mana regu Guy berada. "Tidak kukira, jika di jalur A bisa sangat merepotkan."

Handytalk bergetar, sebuah informasi dari regu lainnya.

 **"Rute pada jalur persilangan E dan F melihat 2 Orbish di sana."**

 **"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Kami akan menghindari jalur itu."**

Kakashi melihat ke arah jam tangannya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Berarti sudah tiga jam misi ini berlangsung, selama itu. Dari berbagai regu, mereka mengalami pertarungan dengan Orbish. Swap tim pun juga sudah berkali-kali dilakukan. Untung saja, berkat regu Sapi yang memimpin paling depan, mereka bisa memberitahu jalur mana saja yang tidak dilalui.

Dan hal ini berhasil. Sampai saat ini, regu Naga masih belum bertemu Orbish. Setiap kali ada, rombongan mereka akan mencari jalan alternatif lain atau memutar dan sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan.

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Ini sudah keenam kalinya kami beristirahat. Aku, Naruto dan Suigetsu duduk di dalam sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri bersama dengan anggota yang lain. Perjalanan kali ini memang sangat panjang, dan terlebih lagi jalur kami adalah jalur yang paling jauh.

"Untungnya, kita masih belum bertemu dengan Orbish. Hahh~ Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak pada kita sepertinya."

Suigetsu, meminum botol mineral sembari bersandar di dinding bangunan. Sesekali dia juga mengelap keringatnya yang sudah menetes di lantai.

"Kau benar Suigetsu, sampai saat ini belum ada pertarungan di sini."

Paman Kakashi mendekati kami. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi bersabarlah. Harusnya, jika kita tidak bertemu Orbish, mungkin tinggal 30 menit lagi untuk sampai di stasiun bawah tanah." Kakashi tersenyum di balik masknya. "Ya, aku yakin kecuali regu kita dan regu Guy, mereka sudah sampai."

Aku membalas. "Tapi tetap saja, perjalanan ini cukup menguras tenaga Dan, aku tidak yakin mereka akan dengan mudah mengikuti perkataan dari regu yang sudah sampai karena pengungsi di sana cukup keras kepala."

Dan itu benar, aku masih ingat jika mereka menolakku dan bersikeras untuk tetap berdiam diri di dalam stasiun. Padahal, jika mereka ikut keluar bersama kami waktu itu, kami juga tidak harus melakukan misi penyelamatan ini.

"Ya, mereka selalu berdalih jika di sana adalah tempat teraman. Padahal mereka juga tahu bahwa suatu saat mereka pasti keluar karena persediaan makanan yang akan habis." Naruto menambahkan.

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Ternyata masih ada pengungsi dalam kelompok besar selain kami, dan jika mendengar dari pembicaraan kalian tentang betapa keras kepalanya mereka. Aku cukup terkesan jika kelompok ini masih bertahan sampai sekarang."

Apa maksud dari ucapan paman Kakashi sebenarnya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu 2 menit lagi kita akan kembali bergerak." Dan dengan itu dia meninggalkan kami, menuju ke luar bangunan untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar.

"Sasuke, sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan Orbish Fortress yang diceritakan oleh paman Kakashi tadi."

Perkataan Naruto mengingatkanku kembali. Selama perjalanan, paman Kakashi memberitahu kami banyak hal. Termasuk Orbish spesial ini. Dari penjelasannya, bahkan senjata gergaji mesinnya tidak bisa menembus kulit kerasnya. Sebenarnya, makhluk ini berasal darimana? kenapa mereka bisa ada? dan kenapa mereka memangsa manusia?

"Jika benar Orbish ini memiliki kemampuan gila seperti itu. Tidak mungkin bagi manusia mengalahkan makhluk ini. Untuk Orbish setingkat normal yang pernah kita temui saja sudah benar-benar mengerikan. Dengan regenerasi setinggi itu, bagaimana cara kita membunuhnya? dan kali ini? aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir."

Untuk hal ini aku setuju dengannya.

"Yang lebih penting kita harus mementingkan misi ini dulu Naruto."

Seorang anggota mendatangi kami, hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa dua menit sudah berlalu. Dan ini artinya bagi kami bergerak kembali.

"Kalian, cepatlah bersiap. Ketua sudah menunggu daritadi."

 **.**

 **Regu Sapi...**

 **Dekat daerah stasiun bawah tanah Konoha...**

 **[Regu : Sapi]**

 **[Pemimpin : Mangetsu]**

 **Jalur E...**

Mangetsu, pemimpin regu Sapi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka belum memutuskan untuk masuk karena menunggu tim lainnya untuk datang, terlebih lagi dari perintah Kakashi agar mereka menyerahkan urusan penyelamatan pada tiga lelaki yang baru selamat kemarin.

"Jadi di sini tempatnya ya? pantas saja selama ini kami tidak menyadari karena mereka bersembunyi di bawah tanah."

Pria berkumis tipis itu kemudian melangkah menuju kelompoknya yang sedang beristirahat setelah cukup lama berlari.

"Dua dari kalian akan berkeliling ke tempat ini, jika nanti menemukan tanda keberadaan Orbish segera beritahu ke semua tim."

Sesuai dengan perintah, dua orang pemuda sudah berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan kelompok mereka. Hal ini penting untuk memastikan keamanan dari tempat ini, karena tidak jauh dari tempat ini ada area terlarang. Dimana ada banyak sekali Orbish atau bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah sarang mereka.

 **.**

Handytalk yang bergetar membuat Mangetsu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mengangkatnya.

 **"Tim Naga bertemu dengan Orbish, segera kirimkan bantuan. Posisi berada di jalur E, 300 meter dari stasiun!"**

"Ya ampun Kakashi, pada akhirnya regu kalian juga harus bertarung. Ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Dia menatap anggotanya. "Kalian sudah dengar, regu yang dipimpin Kakashi sedang dalam kesulitan. 4 dari kalian akan membantunya."

 **.**

 **Regu Kuda**

 **Jalur D...**

 **[Regu : Kuda]**

 **[Pemimpin : Akaboshi]**

Getaran demi getaran terjadi terus menerus. Regu yang dipimpin oleh Akaboshi sedang bertarung sengit melawan 4 Orbish, di perjalanannya rupanya monster ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah gedung. Dan begitu mereka melewati gedung itu, keempat Orbish melakukan serangan secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil mengenai anggota itu.

"Kalian! jangan turunkan fokus! tetap berusaha menghindar!" Komando sang pemimpin regu di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

Saat ini, di depannya. Dua Orbish sudah melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tentu saja, sebagai pemimpin. Paman itu berhasil menghindar sekaligus memberikan serangan pada bagian belakang lutut dua monster itu.

'Ya ampun, ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Padahal tim Kakashi juga membutuhkan bantuan sekarang.' Pikirnya.

Sebuah tombak mengarah pada Akaboshi—atau lebih tepatnya mengarah kepada Orbish yang berada di belakangnya. Sukses mengenai moncong Orbish dan membuatnya mundur ke belakang, menabrak bangunan.

"Ketua! di belakang anda!"

"Arigatou, hampir saja."

 **.**

 **Regu Naga**

 **[Regu : Naga]**

 **[Pemimpin : Kakashi]**

 **Jalur F...**

 **Suigetsu POV**

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Setelah sejauh ini, kita akan melawan makhluk itu!? lagi!?

 **HHRROOOAAARRRR!**

Arghh!

Aku menutup kedua telingaku ketika monster ini berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Jadi, semua ini berawal setelah 10 menit kami meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan kami. Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba dua Orbish menuju ke arah kami dengan cepat. Besar kemungkinan karena bau dari darah yang tercium akibat luka dari si Sasuke kemarin.

Dan pertarungan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Memutuskan untuk pergi sudah tidak mungkin karena mereka menyadari keberadaan regu ini. Di tambah lagi, aku juga tidak yakin jika nanti kami masih akan kuat untuk berlari setelah kami cukup lelah berlarian sepanjang hari.

 **WUUZZZ**

Salah satu Orbish mencoba mencakar anggota kami. Dan tentu saja dia gagal karena mereka adalah pasukan yang terlatih. Dengan mudahnya bermanuver dan melompat, sembari membaca situasi mereka juga melancarkan serangan balik. Walaupun tidak semudah itu, karena Orbish yang lainnya mencoba menyerang mereka.

Sementara kami bertiga. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain berlari menghindar atau bersembunyi di dalam gedung dan menyerahkan tugas berbahaya ini pada mereka yang sudah ahli.

"Suge na! mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Aku takjub, ada orang hebat selain paman Kakashi di sini." Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya berkata dalam hal seperti ini.

Pria bermasker itu melakukan gerakan salto pada lompatan tingginya, aku rasa dia mengincar punggung dari Orbish itu. Dan benar, detik berikutnya, deru suara mesin gergajinya sudah terdengar nyaring ketika ujung tajam senjata itu menggerogoti tubuh si montser. Agility yang luar biasa.

"Sekarang!"

Empat anggota yang bersama paman Kakashi langsung mengerubungi monster itu dan melakukan 'penyiksaan' dengan menebas membabi buta di sekujur tubuhnya. Monster itu berteriak.

Dan Orbish yang lainnya datang untuk membantu. Dia melompat sangat tinggi, berniat untuk menimpa tim kakashi yang ada di bawahnya. Sukses memaksa mereka untuk menghindar dan menyebar. Seolah, melindungi teman Orbish yang lain, dia berjaga di sana. Sementara regenerasi mulai terjadi pada Orbish yang satunya.

"Apa menurut kalian kita perlu membantu mereka?"

"Apa kau gila Naruto!? kau ingin membantu mereka? yang benar saja. Kau pasti akan mati sebelum kau sampai di sana."

Sasuke menambahkan. "Jika maksudmu membantu mereka adalah mengurangi beban dengan membuatmu terbunuh, aku setuju."

Hah! kali ini Si wajah datar berpihak denganku.

"..."

Si rambut pirang tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sudah terpojok. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa bergabung dengan tim mereka. Masih terlalu lemah, setidaknya kita harus perlu berlatih dan membawa senjata yang pantas untuk bisa bertarung. Lagipula, aku juga masih menghargai hidupku.

Kembali menyaksikan, kali ini orang yang membawa senjata dua buah pisau melemparkan besi itu ke arah kepala Orbish. Dia melanjutkan dengan melakukan tendangan hingga mendorong makhluk raksasa itu ke kebelakang.

"Kami datang!"

Bagus, anggota yang lainnya muncul. Kali ini menjadi 12 melawan 2 Orbish. Aku rasa akhir pertarungan akan terjadi.

Orbish yang terpojok sudah tidak bisa menghindar ketika dua buah gergaji mesin menebas kedua kakinya. Lalu, empat orang lainnya yang membawa senjata pedang, scythe, dan pisau juga ambil bagian. Mereka secara bersamaan menyerang monster itu hingga seluruh anggota geraknya putus. Bahkan kepalanya terpenggal.

Sementara, Orbish yang lainnya juga sudah selesai. Bagus sekarang waktunya kabur.

"Kalian! segera bergerak! kerusakan yang kami timbulkan cukup parah!"

Dengan itu, kami langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

.

 **Di Stasiun...**

 **Normal POV...**

Setelah melewati pertarungan yang melelahkan, pada jam 10.15 semua regu berhasil berkumpul dengan selamat. Walaupun ada beberapa dari mereka yang terluka cukup parah, tapi dengan ini separuh dari misi sudah terpenuhi. Mereka sudah berada di lorong yang pernah digunakan Sasuke dkk. untuk kabur.

Masih sama, tidak ada yang berbeda. Jadi, Sasuke bisa bernafas lega karena Orbish belum datang ke tempat ini.

"Ini benar-benar tempatnya kan?" Tanya Akaboshi.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terus terang, aku terkesan. Sangat wajar jika kalian bisa bertahan hidup, tempat ini benar-benar terisolir dari dunia luar. Wajar saja jika Orbish tidak bisa menemukan tempat ini, sekalipun benar-benar dekat dengan tanda tengkorak."

Dan untuk itu, Sasuke setuju. Terimakasih berkat idenya, pada waktu itu ketika terjadi distorsi ruang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengungsi di stasiun bawah tanah Konoha. Karena, jika saja mereka dulu tetap berlindung di dalam gedung bank, mereka pasti sudah mati.

 **.**

Beberapa lama kemudian—Dari kejauhan—para pengungsi sudah terlihat.

Orang-orang yang berada di stasiun yang menyadari kehadiran kelompok mereka, segera mengerubungi. Beberapa ada yang memberitahu pengungsi yang lain. Wajah takjub tergambar dalam ekspresi mereka, mungkin di dalam pikirannya. Bahwa perkataan dari sekelompok pemuda yang memutuskan untuk keluar, kini membuahkan hasil dan bukan ucapan jempol belaka.

"Itu mereka kan? itu benar mereka kan?"

"Aku tidak percaya, mereka berhasil!"

"Apa ini artinya kita selamat!?"

Begitulah reaksi mereka ketika kelima tim datang untuk menjemput.

Sasuke pun maju.

"Aku yakin, kalian senang dengan kedatangan kami. Pada akhirnya, apa yang kami katakan bukanlah kebohongan. Lihat, ini adalah orang-orang dari pengungsian yang lain. Mereka adalah yang berhasil selamat! mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup! mereka adalah orang yang berada di luar!"

"... Jadi apalagi yang kalian tunggu? bukankah ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kita tetap bisa bertahan hidup di luar. Ikutlah, dengan begitu kita akan dapat keluar bersama suatu saat nanti. Bersama ratusan pengungsi lain yang sudah menunggu kalian!"

Untuk sesaat Naruto tertegun, pasalnya ini adalah dialog terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan sepanjang dia mengenalnya. Dan pemuda berambut pirang ini juga tidak mau kalah.

"Oleh karena itu, segeralah bersiap! kita akan berangkat bersama hari ini. Tinggalkanlah delusi kalian tentang ketakutan akan kematian! semua itu tidak benar!"

Semua orang nampak bahagia, wajah mereka bersinar karena ada sebuah harapan.

"Tentu saja! kami akan ikut dengan kalian!"

"Ayo bersiap!"

"Aku sudah menantikan bahwa nanti ada yang akan datang menyelamatkan kita."

Mereka semua menerima dengan mudah. Dalam hati, ketiga pemuda ini bersyukur karena semua sesuai dengan rencana.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekitar 1 jam untuk memulihkan teNaga dan juga mengisi perut. Sekaligus juga waktu untuk pengungsi di sini mempersiapkan keberangkatan masal. Selama itu pula, Kakashi sebagai pemimpin kelima regu juga memberikan instruksi bahwa nanti mereka akan dibagi ke dalam lima kelompok.

Kakashi tidak memberitahukan tentang Orbish karena khawatir mereka nanti menjadi ketakutan kembali dan malah bisa menggagalkan misi penyelamatan. Dia cuma memberitahukan bahwa nanti agar tidak menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi dan terus saja mengikuti pemimpin anggota regu.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju dan mengiyahkan apa yang dijelaskan.

"Kami sudah siap!" Salah satu perwakilan dari pengungsi memberitahu Kakashi. Mereka sudah selesai dengan segala perbekalan yang dibutuhkan.

Jadi, karena ditempat pengungsian ini terdiri dari berbagai umur. Mulai dari balita, wanita, pemuda paruh baya, pria, bahkan orang tua, berdasarkan dari tingkatannya. Para balita dan wanita nanti akan ikut pada regu milik Kakashi karena jalur mereka yang lumayan aman. Sedangkan sisa lainnya akan ikut berdasarkan kelompok yang ada. Pergantian anggota kelompok juga dilakukan untuk menghindari mereka yang terluka masuk ke dalam jalur rawan pertarungan.

"Kita baru akan membagi kelompok pada saat keluar dari stasiun. Jadi untuk sekarang, sebaiknya jangan berpisah dan berjalan bergandengan."

Kakashi menjelaskan untuk terakhir kalinya. "Ada pertanyaan lain sebelum kita mulai keluar?"

Semuanya hanya diam. Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Misi kedua segera dilaksanak—"

 **BMMMM...**

 **BMMMM...**

 **BMMMM...**

Guncangan tanah terjadi beberapa kali. Sulit untuk menjelaskan apakah ini terjadi akibat dari meteor yang jatuh atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, hal ini membuat Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya dan orang-orang dari pengungsian mulai ketakutan.

"Tenang saja! ini hanya guncangan biasa!"

Beberapa anggota dari regu Macan dan Kuda mencoba menenangkan, tapi tidak berbuah banyak.

 **BMMM...**

 **BMMM...**

Lampu stasiun berkedip beberapa kali, intesitas guncangan semakin besar.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? jangan katakan jika di atas sana, Orbish sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian ini. Tidak... itu hanyalah kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak mungkin mereka mengetahui, tempat ini benar-benar aman. Hujan meteor juga tidak sampai menghasilkan guncangan yang sesering ini. Lalu apa?' Pikir Sasuke.

"Ada bayangan yang mendekat!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu dan Kakashi. Mereka menelan ludah. Mata mereka melebar, keringat dingin turun dengan bebasnya.

"Bayangannya semakin membesar!"

Kakashi menyalakan gergaji mesinnya. "Semua anggota regu! persiapkan senjata kalian!"

Entah apa yang akan muncul, tapi semua regu sudah siap dengan apa yang dihadapi.

 **HHHRRROOOAAAARRRRR!**

Suara erangan menggema dengan keras dari ujung lorong. Sosok raksasa dengan taring dan kuku tajam, serta cahaya yang terpantul dari kulitnya yang mengkilat berwarna perak. Mimpi buruk terbesar telah datang.

"Tidak mungkin—"

.

Semua regu mengarahkan senjatanya ke sosok Orbish di depan.

.

"Ada apa!? paman Kakashi!?" Naruto berteriak meminta penjelasan. Baru kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat melihat Orbish yang satu ini.

.

"Naruto, apa kau masih tidak sadar juga!?" Sasuke membalas.

.

Mata Kakashi melebar. "—Orbish Fortress..."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :** Yo, maaf baru update. Baru saja terkena WB yang cukup parah, ditambah lagi juga baru selesai marathon nonton FMA Brotherhood. Jadi begitulah. BTW, chapter ini akan dibagi menjadi dua part (atau lebih).

Dan, di chap ini... muncullah Orbish spesial dengan pertahanan yang nyaris GODLIKE. Perkenalkan, Orbish golongan nightmare. Level keempat dari nanti total lima level terkuat jenis Orbish. ORBISH FORTRESS! *prok prok prok*

 **==Info Orbish==**

 **Nama :** Orbish Fortress/ The Silver Giant (Julukan lain)

 **Kategori :** Tipe Tanker / penahan / defender

 **Keterangan :** Termasuk ke dalam Orbish spesial. Level keempat dari lima jenis Orbish Nightmare atau Orbish terkuat.

 **Penampilan :** Secara keseluruhan memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan Orbish tipe normal. Kecuali pada ciri khasnya, yaitu lapisan kulit yang mengeras dan berwarna perak mengkilap.

 **Kelebihan/kemampuan** : -Undestruck Seluruh tubuh terlapisi semacam lapisan kulit yang sangat keras. Tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan senjata tajam, ukuran dua kali lipat serta kecepatan, kekuatan, dan regenerasi yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Orbish tingkatan normal.

 **Kekurangan/kelemahan** : Belum diketahui.

Sampai jumpa. Bye~


End file.
